A Hard Truth
by coolkat102
Summary: A deeper look into the lives of Branch, Poppy and others, from before the main story, during and afterwords. Slightly dark in places, but will become a happy story of friendship, love, forgiveness and the process of healing pain.
1. A Sad Life

Branch has led a hard life. His mother died right after he was born to a rouge burgen. His father and grandfather, sacrificed themselves during trollstice in his second year so he could live, then when he was four, his singing caused his grandmother's death via selection for trollstice. Everyone he loved was gone, and since there was a constant state of fear in the troll tree, he had no friends to depend upon. He was alone, and his happiness left along with his grandma. His colors faded, his once light blue skin turned gray and barren, while his once rich navy hair turned blacker than the night he learned to fear.

He was scared, when his fifth trollstice was around the corner, his king called for a gathering inside the troll tree. He didn't want to go and mix among the bright trolls, but there was a feeling in his chest which forced him to go.

When he arrived, he was only greeted with fear stricken looks, horror and pity, from the older trolls to those even younger than himself. He felt ashamed, and if possible, his colors dulled even more. He looked at the ground, taking hold of his own arm, and gripping it hard so he can try to hold back the tears about to fill his eyes.

"Attention trolls!" King Peppy announces to the trolls, forcing attention away from the dull troll.

Branch breathes deeply and forced his gaze upwards to look at the large orange king, holding the small pink princess in his left arm while addressing the large crowd of rainbow trolls. His authoritative stance making the tears stay in his eyes and begin to dry.

"As you all know, in two weeks time the next trollstice is going to be upon us. It is an upsetting time for the lot of us, not knowing who may be taken from us next." The king says with a slightly wavering voice," And that's exactly why I've called you here today. It's time for us to leave this horrid place. We must escape before our families are torn apart further, and I have a plan on how we'll do it."

The king then explained how a third the population of the tree would be used as distractions, playing and singing like always, while a second third would make fake wooden trolls to place inside the pods that were to be harvested, and the last third would be used to create a tunnel that connects to a network of underground burrowing marmots the king had discovered recently. With everyone in agreement, the king began to assign roles. He called to each troll by name, addressing their responsibility. Once called, the troll would leave to get a good rest before beginning the plan the next day.

The last troll called, was of course Branch. While others got their assignments, they would scorn him as they left. Mean comments about him being an orphan, about his color, about how he should've been taken instead of the great Rosiepuff or his heroic father. He knew that many despised him for being a sole survivor, but he was sure he hated it more than anyone else in the entire tree.

"Branch, my dear boy, come closer." King Peppy says with a gentle tone he'd take to when talking to Branch.

"Yes." Branch says weakly, slowly approaching the king but still glaring at the ground.

"Now, I have a special job for you Branch." Peppy says, gently touching the grey trolls black hair, which hadn't been used in quite some time," I need you to look after Princess Poppy and Queen Joy while I help to construct the tunnels."

Alarmed, Branch looks up to the king quickly, and his nose is grabbed by the small Princess who coos loudly with delight. Peppy smiles, and strokes the black hair more, while Branch tries to find the words to say.

"King, if I may…" Branch starts with a highly wavering voice," Can I just work on the tunnel? I have no right to do this, why not get an older mother troll to take care of them? They're enough making fakes, I shouldn't be in charge of this."

"Oh, what nonsense Branch, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it." Peppy laughs.

"But I'm a bad luck charm!" Branch yells throwing Peppy's hand off his hair so he can wrap his own arms around his head," Anyone close to me dies, I can't have that happen to the queen or princess. Please, sire, I'm already hated for killing Grandma, I don't want any more animosity."

"What...what large words for a child." Peppy says with a dumb struck look in his eyes," Branch, what's making you feel this way? Are you alright?"

Peppy reaches down to try and consol the young child, but Branch swats away any attempt to make physical contact. Small sobs arise from between Branches arms, and Branch falls to the ground on his side, his small body quivering from the force of his inhaled breath.

Peppy looks to his guards, who look at the king dumbfoundedly. Peppy quickly gives Poppy to the nearest guard before collapsing on his knees and picking up the small child into his arms. Branch sobs, not moving his arms from his head, but PEppy squeezes the child nonetheless.

"I should've been taken instead." Branch cries softly.

Peppy can't help but let a few tears fall at the young child's words. One so young should not be able to tell that those they love will never come back, or that they were taken instead. A five year old shouldn't ask to die, no matter who they are. Branch is an example of how fragile children really are, and Peppy knows somewhere in his heart that this little one in his arms will never be able to fully form back into the troll he's supposed to be.

"Would you like to stay in our pod tonight, Branch?" Peppy asks softly when Branch finally starts to calm down.

Silently, the small troll nods his head in small motions. The king sighs and gently pats Branch's hair, before lifting him up, resting the head of black hair onto his right shoulder. Peppy motions for the guard to bring Poppy back, and he rests the small princess on his left shoulder. He silently dismisses the guards before walking carefully to his royal pod.

"Welcome back dear." Joy says in her average sweet tone.

Joy is a quiet spoken troll, with pink skin, a red nose, and a deep purple hair, that rises from her head only to fall gently around her shoulders. She had been sickly every since birthing the princess nearly a year prior, and everyone knew she was in her last leg of life. Not even able to use her hair for everyday purposes, even she knows very well she won't even live to the next trollstice.

"I've brought a guest to keep us company." Peppy says, moving his right shoulder lightly," Say hello, Branch."

Shyly, the gray troll turns his face to look at the queen. He bows his head slightly, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Hello, highness." Branch says with a slight waiver in his voice.

Without missing a beat, Joy walks over and takes the shy Branch off of her husband and wraps him in a large hug. Branch doesn't know how to respond, but when she finishes, she holds him so that he can look into her chilling violet eyes. Her smile makes her glitter sparkles shimmer in the light and she lightly pecks Branch's forehead with a kiss.

"What a wonderful guest." Joy beams," But he should know to call me Joy, or auntie Joy, or auntie in general."

"Sorry, auntie Joy." Branch says with a small blush darkening his grey face.

"That's a good godson." She laughs while nuzzling their noses," I can only assume you're sleeping with us, it's not like we have another room for you to sleep in."

"What about the guest bed…" Peppy couldn't finish his sentence before Joy punches him square in the gut, making him fall to his knees and cough," I mean that's a lovely idea."

So the four made their way to the bedroom. Peppy took Branch and they took a quick bath, before getting dressed and walking back to the bed, where Joy sits, reading a book, with Poppy sleeping in her crib soundly at the side of the room. Joy looks over happily to the pair and moves over to the side of the bed, patting the covers to invite Branch into the bed.

Quietly, Branch climbs into the bed, and makes his way under the covers, careful not to touch the queen or king. It's ineffective, as soon as he gets fully under the covers, Joy wraps him in a hug, nodding to Peppy to do the same. Branch feels a lump in his throat.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Branch asks trying not to cry.

Peppy looks to Joy with a confused look at what to say, and she smiles gently while rubbing the small trolls head. She takes a breath and begins to sing.

' _You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged'_ , she sings in her heavenly voice she's known for.

' _Oh, I realise, it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all. The darkness inside you can make you feel so small_.'

Branch begins to cry, and Peppy gives him a squeeze as he smiles to his wife.

' _Show me a smile then, don't be unhappy._ ' she sings making Branch look up to her,' _Can't remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear, just call me up, cuz I will always be there.'_

She nuzzles the small troll once more.

' _I see your true colors, shining through_ ' Peppy chimes in with his wife's singing,' _I see your true colors, and that's why we love you. So don't be afraid to let them show._ '

' _Your true colors._ ' Peppy sings holding the note.

' _Your true colors._ ' Joy sings in a round.

' _Are beautiful, like a rainbow._ ' they sing together squeezing the small troll, who sobs into their arms.

They quiet down and embrace the moment, comforting the small orphan full of sadness. Slowly Branch cries himself to sleep, and Peppy shuts off the lights. Joy lovingly looks at her husband, then down to Branch.

"Goodnight." She says with a smile.

"Goodnight, dear." Peppy says with a sad smile.

Everyone falls asleep, unsure of tomorrow, but sure that tonight will bring comfort.


	2. A Joyless Joy

A week has passed, and the plan is working marvels. The hole has almost been completed, the decoys have almost all been made, and the bergens have been thoroughly fooled by the playful antics of the trolls. With only another six days, seven hours and twenty three minutes until the opening ceremony, hearts began to race.

Branch had reluctantly agreed to watch over Joy and Poppy, but with her condition rapidly deteriorating over the past couple of days, making Joy completely bedridden, he'd taken to taking Poppy out with him on walks. He would take her to the distraction group to play with other younger trolls.

He didn't have to see his own mother suffer, but watching Joy made his heart hurt and his colors fade. Ever since his grandma had been eaten the previous year, she had acted as his guardian, along with Peppy, so Branch couldn't help but feel an attachment to the queen, which made his heart hurt even more.

Today, Joy was having a large coughing fit, so Branch took Poppy away, and sent for the doctor, who came quickly. He asked Branch to take Poppy out on a walk today, with a kindness that Branch couldn't refuse.

So, he want to the flattest branch of the Troll tree, where large amounts of moss create a small park for the young trolls to play tag and other fun games. Branch slowly approached a crowd of five or six small trolls, ranging from only half a year old to four,, all playing simple games.

The mothers of the young trolls, sitting a ways away, stand in alert as Branch approaches with the small Poppy in his arms. He looks at them, and releases one hand off her in a surrendering manner, telling them he's going to drop her off, then retreat.

He sets down the pink princess next to a small yellow troll with green hair. The small troll looks to the princess and babbles happily, then looks to Branch. With a little less excitement, but still with a large smile and babbling, the troll reaches up, wanting to be carried by Branch, which causes the mothers to gasp.

"No, sorry." Branch says, pushing Poppy closer to the little one, causing the Princess to hug the yellow troll.

Branch quickly retreats to the edge of the moss, and sits under the shade of a leaf, watching the princess get along with the trolls. It may be the first time she's meeting these trolls, but she still manages to make friends in no time, a skill Branch is a bit envious of.

They play a small game of tag, patty cake, then sing and dance their own small dances, laughing so loudly Branch feels like he's right next to them. A smile appears on his face, watching the princess makes him feel as though nothing's wrong in the world, like the bergens weren't going to take away more trolls he cared about if this plan doesn't work out.

"Hello!" A voice says, making Branch jump. He was so lost in his own world of thought that he didn't even notice the small purple troll, that was previously playing with Poppy, approach him.

"H...hello?" Branch asks in a heavily confused manner.

"Mommy says I shouldn't hang around you because I'll catch the grayness, is that true?" the troll asks, reaching out to touch Branch's nose. Branch slinks away a bit and sighs.

"No, a troll becomes gray when there's no happiness left in it." Branch says looking at the ground," It's not contagious, but it's heavily frowned upon."

"Then it's fine if I play with you, right?" the troll asks with a smile, extending his hand," I'd like to play with everyone. I don't like seeing others on the sidelines."

"Would your mom approve of you touching me?" Branch asks with heavy sadness in his voice," I don't want to play. I'm fine watching you guys, you really don't have to worry about me."

"Nonsense, everyone wants to play!" the troll says grabbing Branch's hand and dragging him to the circle.

The mothers gasp and begin whispering angrily, while staring Branch. Once they reach the circle of the small trolls, Branch sees a mother troll start to approach quickly. Branch flinches with every step, knowing he's going to get yelled at again for being close to the children.

"Creek, what are you doing?" The mom asks angrily reaching for Branch.

The small purple troll stands between Branch and the older Blue troll with seafoam green hair. Then a rounder blue troll stands next to him with his arms outstretched. Then Poppy and the small yellow troll climb on top of Branch's lap, cooing and laughing.

"He's allowed to play as much as we are." the purple troll says before blowing a raspberry.

"Just cuz he's different doesn't mean he isn't a troll." the blue child says crossing his arms.

Quickly a pink and purple troll pair of hair conjoined twins jump up in front of the two boys and clench their hands, and glare at the angry mother. Finally a small red troll with orange hair jumps up at whips up her hair to cover everyone, changing it to the color of the moss below the group.

"If we stay still she'll go away." The red troll says with a smile.

With a huff, the mother troll stomps her foot and then walks away to sit with the other mothers, who just looks haughtily in the direction of the group, before going into their own conversations.

Branch really can't comprehend what's just happened in the past couple of minutes. Normally trolls his age avoid him, but these few were actively defending him for some reason. He's never really had a chance to talk to any trolls younger than him, since the pod he'd been staying in was on the very outskirts of the troll tree, far away from the protected center where families of younger trolls were allowed to stay. Unfair seeing as he himself was a young troll, but he accepted that fact long ago.

"What's your name?" the blue troll with silvery hair asks with a smile," I'm Biggie. I like to sing and dance."

"Everyone does, Biggie." The light blue female attached to the pink troll says with a laugh," I'm Chenille, this is my sister Satin."

"Hello!" the pink troll says excitedly," I'm Satin. Let's see, I really like glitter, sparkles and my sister!"

"I love my sister too!" Chenille says as excited, hugging the pink troll as hard as she can.

"The little one on your left leg is called Smidge." Biggie says pointing to the yellow troll," She's really kind, and she loves clinging to others. She's kind of ridiculously strong though."

"I'm Suki!" The red troll says jumping on top of Branch's head," I'm a year old, but mama says I'm developing real quick. My hair skills have no match!"

"And with that, I'm Creek." The purpose troll with teal hair says with a grin as he lifts Suki into the air," I'm four. I've wanted to play with you for a while. So what's your name?"

"I'm…" Branch says, moving his right hand to grab his left arm, when Poppy reaches out and intercepts it giving it a hug.

"Branch!" She says with a laugh, and everyone takes a breath.

'Great, her first words are dedicated to the troll despised by many' Branch thinks to himself, turning a grip on his arm to a facepalm,' Another tally in the screw-up book.'

"No, Poppy, you should be asking for Peppy or Joy, not Branch." Branch says with a sigh and sad smile," Say Dada."

"Dada!" Poppy says with a laugh.

"Anyways, yes, I'm Branch. I'm five, nearly six, just two more months." Branch says, reaching his hand out for Creek to grasp.

Creek pulls Branch to his feet. Branch catches Poppy as she's about to fall off of him. Branch and Creek look into each other's eyes. A silent bond forming between the two. Small smiles appear on both their faces, before the group begins to play.

First it's tag. Branch is it for a long time, but Biggie let's Branch tag him, and the game goes on for a long while. When everyone's done running around, then fall to the ground, and begin to sing. Branch remains silent, listening to them belt their hearts out. A warm feeling expands in his chest, it must be happiness.

The feeling soon fades, when the group of mothers, the royal guard, the doctor and king Peppy rush towards the children. Each parent scoops their child into their arms, even PEppy only picks up Poppy and squeezes her tightly. Branch wonders only for a minute what's happening before the doctor collapses to his knees and squeezes Branch so tightly he thinks his eyes might pop out of his skull.

He's gotten this hug before, and his heart sank so far, he thought his skin turned black from sadness. Pushing the doctor off Branch sprints off to the kings pod, no one standing in his way, but letting him pass as they look at him with only pity.

He runs into the main bedroom, shoving aside distraught guards, only to see her. Queen joy, her pink color faded to an off pink, but not gray. Her purple hair, flat against her head, with no lively bounce. Her eyes closed, but a smile upon her face. Branch runs to her side and touches her skin, ice cold.

Unable to think, he just falls to the ground, tears starting to fill his eyes. He rubs them before they can fall, but his heart feels like it's ripped to shreds. He forces a smile and looks to the corpse. He knew she loved his smile. Before his granny died, she would often visit with Peppy and comment on how much she loved his smile. Tears flow from his eyes across his cheeks.

The person he looked up to, his guardian, the person closest to an aunt he'd ever experienced. She'd been there for all of his hard times, but now he didn't know who was going to comfort him. He was so confused, hurt and upset at the same time, that his head couldn't process anything. He got so stressed, he fainted. Right there, the last thing he saw before the world faded to black was the cold pink hand that he knew he'd never see again.

Peppy burst in just in time to catch the fainting Branch before his head hit the ground. He gently picked up the child, his face soaked with tears and a frozen expression of true despair on his face. Peppy whimpers slightly as he wipes the tears off the grey troll, then looks to his wife on the bed.

"I'm sorry Joy." Peppy says with a choked tone," I didn't get him here in time for you to say goodbye."

Peppy exits the room and faces the doctor and several of his subjects. He breaths deeply and looks at them all with a proud stance, and shakes his head slightly.

"She...she's really gone?" A glittery gold troll asks with her hand to her mouth.

"No way." The older blue troll from before says as she hugs Creek to her side.

"We'll...we'll hold the ceremony tomorrow on the ground." Peppy says, trying his best to not cry himself," Spread the news that...Queen Joy has passed on."

The trolls quietly bow and sob as they leave the pod. The doctor remains, holding baby Poppy in his arms. He approaches the distraught King and leads him into the kitchen, where there would be privacy. The guards dismiss themselves outside, also holding back tears for their fallen queen.

"Pep, you can let it out." The doctor says with a heavy tone, patting his friend on the back.

Peppy looks at the troll. A deep green body, with white hair streaked with glittering silver strands. He's in his thirties, a year or two older than the king himself. He'd been studying under Rosiepuff, to become a doctor the village could count on. His brother was also skilled in the trade, so the village knew they would be safe if any harm had befallen the village. He's the kings best friend, and trusted confidant.

"I can't help but feel I let her down, Doc." Peppy says," She wanted to see Branch and Poppy one more time. If only I was faster."

"Trollberculosis is a horribly unpredictable disease Pep. Even she couldn't tell if she would be there for another two hours or two minutes." Doc says," We did what she could. She even said how thankful she was that she could live to see Poppy blooming so beautifully. The only thing we can do is make sure these children grow up strong and healthy."

"I mean, raising Poppy alone is going to be difficult, and I...I don't know if I can care for this little one…" Peppy says gently stroking Branch's head while the troll sleeps in his lap.

"I'll care for him." Doc says with a smile," I should've been the one to do it in the first place. He's my teachers precious grandchild, but since Ash and Plum hadn't finished their training yet, I was the only one who could treat the trolls. I'll regret that for a long time to come, but I'm ready to take care of him now."

"He can take care of himself." Peppy says reluctantly," Even though Rosiepuff was Joy's godmother, and Blossom was her best friend, she wanted to take care of Branch like family. But Branch didn't open himself to us. He refused to take permanent residence with us, choosing to instead live in the pod that used to belong to his father, Bush. He might not take to kindly to you trying to take him, especially after this."

An eerie silence engulfs the room. Doc sits and rubs his eyes with a free hand, Peppy stares at the ceiling, as if to memorize it.

"We are going to escape." Peppy says to break the silence," I'm not going to lose a single troll to those Bergen anymore. Nor to the horrid conditions they leave us in. Tomorrow we'll break into the tunnels, we've already found land thanks to a brave scout who returned a few days ago. we're leaving in three days."

"Shall I inform the others?" Doc asks.

"No, I'll tell then during the ceremony tomorrow. " Peppy sighs as he looks in the direction of his bedroom," Poppy will not learn of the sadness that has befallen us here. No child will."

the two nod to each other. they then go to the guest room and pit Branch and Poppy to rest on the bed. Doc days his goodnight and leaves. Peppy sighs and sits on a stool in the center of the pod. Unable to get over the sadness, he sits until the sun rises on his face.

A new day has come, only two days until freedom.


	3. A Calming Kindness

The funeral passed by in a blur for all. Queen Joy brought as much joy as her name. Her singing voice could lul even the most rowdy trolling to sleep or ease even the most hurt hearts. She was kind and served as a beautiful queen for nearly twenty years, marrying young at sixteen to the, then Prince, Peppy. No one knew a true love then theirs, it was apparent when the King came to address the crowd.

His eyes were dark, circles from the sleepless night prior. No one dared to say anything. Peppy looked over the crowd and cleared his throat.

He sings:

 _They shine a little brighter, they feel a little more_

 _They touch your life in ways no one has ever done before_

 _They love a little stronger, they live to give their best_

 _They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon?_

 _The ones with souls so beautiful_

 _I heard someone say-_

 _There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life_

 _They come along, into this world, and make this world bright_

 _But they can't stay forever_

 _Cause they're heaven sent (song is Borrowed Angels by Kristin Chenoweth)_

 _And sometimes, heaven needs them back again_

After he finished the coffin containing queen Joy was lowered into the ground. Everyone began to hum an old troll song of sadness, until the dirt began to be shoveled atop her coffin.

"Goodbye, Joy." Peppy sighs out.

He wipes his eyes and stares out among his people. Their numbers are barely 250, but he made up his mind. After losing his most loved, he wouldn't lose another.

"In two days time we will escape. My queen will be the last marked grave, and we will no longer create any unmarked graves for those who've been lost to the bergens." He announces proudly," We will go far from this prison, somewhere we can sing loudly without rocks being thrown, somewhere where we won't fear for our lives every moment of our lives."

"Here here!" the adults yell back.

"We will give our children a place to grow up without fear. Once more we will live as trolls, not as produce! Be prepared to leave everything. Miners to the hole." Peppy commands, and the trolls follow.

Everyone celebrates and leaves the ground to go back into the tree. All except one. Gray as ever, he walks up to the mound of fresh dirt, gently placing his hand on the pile. Breathing slowly, as to not cry, he closes his hand to feel the cold dirt under his nails. The sting to real to be a bad dream, he sits back and stares at the headstone.

'Here lies Queen Joyous 'Joy' Rainbow, Loved Queen, Mother and Wife. June 8th, 2X10- April 24th, 2X45. You will always bring us Joy even in memory' The stone writes.

A large engraved picture of her kind smile, Branch found himself missing already, sits above the words written in stone. He lets out a wavering breath, holding back his tears. He looks at his hands. Where the small rompus of yesterday had caused a blue tint to come to his skin, the loss of his favorite troll plunged his pigment back into gray only burgens could accomplish.

"Branch…" Doc's voice says in a calm yet kind tone that only he could produce.

"You don't have to force yourself." Branch says in a cold tone," I might be young, but I can survive on my own."

"Oh, I know that." Doc laughs as he sits next to the small troll," But you might get lonely if you miss out on hug time."

"Hug time?" Branch asks with a throwaway scoff.

"Once we get out king Peppy is going to establish an official time in which every troll will give the other a large hug." Doc says," And we're going to start off everyday with a song."

"Then leave me here." Branch says pouring the dirt out of his hand," That sounds more torturous than anything those burgens could do to us."

"Glad I'm not the only one then." Doc laughs," I really tried to stop him, but everyone else wants that. I'm more concerned that when I'm treating a patient and we need to hug that I'll mess something up. Plus we're going to get weird bracelets that light up. Candy has already worked out the design. You know Candy Sparkledust, that old troll just can't live without hugs."

A small silence feels like an eternity between the two. Though Doc had been a student under Rosiepuff, the retired medical leader, he had never spent much time with Branch. He had only lived with her for two years before she died, so there was not much time to properly bond. Doctor Ash and Plum were better acquainted with the small troll, but with their non stop practice of medicine to become well enough to help him, they've never gotten time to visit the troll, while Doc, full name Doctor Spruce, got the occasional visit. He's see him in passing when taking care of the Queen, but there were more than a few when Branch would get hurt and visit.

Doc awkwardly hugs Branch's side, making both let out a small sigh. Doc then helps Branch up off the ground, dusting off his clothes, also faded with his color.

"If you want to live off by yourself in the new village, that's fine." Doc says with a smile," But no troll worthy of calling himself a troll doesn't know how to read and write. So you'll have to come and see me at least every other day for lessons. Alright?"

"Yeah." Branch says quietly as Doc places a hand on his shoulder guiding him slowly to the side of the tree.

"Lets see if that hair has made any progress." Doc says pointing to a nearby Branch on the troll tree," Just attach up there, and pull yourself up. I believe in you."

Branch looks up to Doc, unsure he could do even that. Docs eyes sparkle with anticipation and belief, so Branch can't find Amy objections in his heart. this doctor was too good at manipulating him, but it's not like he minded.

Branch takes in a breath, it'd been a year since he had used his hair. whipping his head back and forth his hair grows. When he thinks it's long enough, he shoots it up, and somehow it sticks on the branch. Excited he pulls himself up, grunting as he forces his hair back. He doesn't realize how fast he's approaching the branch, nearly hitting it at damaging speeds, until Doc shoots up and cushions Branch from the impact with his own hair.

Branch spits the glittery hair from his mouth, and looks up to Doc discombobulated. Doc gives him a hug with a loud laugh.

"That's my boy." Doc says happily," I knew you had it in you. Even more powerful than I could've thought."

Branch can't say anything and just rubs the back of his head, prideful about the praise but not happy about how he landed. Doc once again helps him up, and they walk back to Doc's pod, near where Branch is staying, all the while with Doc not letting go of Branch's shoulder. Once they reach the entrance of Doc's pod, Branch says his goodbye and walks in the direction of his own pod.

When he reaches his pod, he quickly moves inside, closing the leaf flap he uses as a door behind him. The small room isn't much to look at, an old bed covered with cotton and waxy leaves as covers, and above the bed is a small shelf full of books he could only assume his father was proud to read as they were so tattered and torn from use it amazed Branch they still held together. There's also a small chest full of clothes, only two outfits of which he actually liked to wear. Finally, next to the bed is a small nightstand, with a lamp and two pictures, framed and well taken care of. One of his Grandma Rosiepuff and Grandpa Trench standing next to his proud father and mother who hold a small lightblue trolling with navy blue hair.

Next to that picture is a picture of his mother and father happily looking down at the small Branch, his mother in a gown with tears in her eyes as she touches Branch's nose, and his father crying with a big dopey grin on his face while gripping both shoulders of his mother. Branch picks up this picture, gently outlining their faces with his thumb.

He wishes he would've known his mother. She was beautiful, dark purple skin like Rosiepuff, with hair that transitioned from a deep navy blue to a mint green with a slight curve at the end of her hair, like a wave reaching its peak and crashing down. Her sapphire blue eyes always managed to sooth Branch when he felt upset. She also took up the profession as doctor under Rosiepuff, and was a rising star, depended on by many trolls, but her unfortunate passing led to Spruce taking that title from her. Her name was Blossom, and his father's name was Bush.

Bush was, and still has been, a troll among trolls. Never afraid to sing to lift spirits, or protecting those he loved in the face of danger of any kind. He was an adventurer of sorts, born in the troll tree, he was the one who discovered the marmot tunnels under the tree several years prior. He had even gone on adventures to seek the trolls new resting place, but not being the one to find the true area. He had a light blue body with a deep blue nose and deep green hair that easily camouflaged him in the trees. He was a survivalist, something Branch has always thought was the coolest. Branch wished he also had gotten to speak with his dad more than the measly two years he had with him.

Branch puts down the picture, rubbing his eyes and breathing deeply as to not cry in front of them. He then gently pats his cheeks to get refocused. He stands on top of his bed and takes down the books. Unfortunately, Branch couldn't read the covers, for he doesn't know how to read at all, but just looking at the books would give him a sense of hope that nothing else could.

"I can't mope around now, I need to pack." Branch says to himself.

He know Peppy said not to bring anything, and just to leave, but Branch couldn't just abandon what few treasures he has in this world. He jumps down and grabs a small pack from beneath, an old keepsake of his dad's. Carefully he puts in the books, then the pictures. He seals the pack and holds his hand on top of the pack.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to a better place." Branch whispers as if talking to his parents," I'll be safe from burgens, you can bet on that. So don't worry, wherever you are now, because I'm going to be a big boy. I'll be strong like you, Dad, and I'll care for others, like you mom. Tell grandma and grandpa I say hi. I'll see you when we get to our new home."

He smiles a small smile as he hangs the pack up next to the door. Relieved to leave this place so full of memories, to make new ones in a place safely away from their main predator. He puts his head on his pillow of cotton, thinking of what his new home would look like. No bright colors, they hurt his eyes, somewhere with a lot of space, and a homey feel that would make him feel safe, so probably on the ground as the suspension of these pods kind of freaks him out. Wherever it would be, it'd be better than always being moments from death.

As if on cue to his thoughts, his pod begins to shake violently. The gravity shifts, and Branch flies out of the leaf door. So shocked he can't even scream, he lands on a semi-soft surface, which quickly encloses him. All of the air in his lungs escapes, and he follows the hunk of meat to its source.

A large burgen holds him, weather it's a male of female he honestly can't tell, but it looks at him with a wicked grin. It brings up it's other hand and pulls up on Branch's hair, to fluff it up.

"What an adorable little entree." The creature says, in a feminine tone so Branch can only assume she's a girl," Now if you don't want to get eaten here and now, tell me about your princess."

"Poppy?" Branch asks before his hair slaps across his mouth realising what he's said.

"Ah, so it's princess Poppy." She says with a disturbing coo in her voice," I hear she's young, what color is she? What pod would she be in?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Branch says with a scowl.

"Oh, a feisty one eh? Well then I need to make _sure_ you are included in the feast." She laughs," Why don't you cry for help. I bet mommy and daddy would be more than happy to come and get you."

"And lead another troll here to get eaten by a greedy pig like you? No thanks." Branch says with a defiant smirk, he had no idea where this confidence was coming from. The grip on him gets tighter.

"What is your name?" She asks in a deathly serious tone.

"Branch Sparrow." Branch says looking her in the eyes.

"Well, Branch, just know no matter how much confidence and luck you have, if you can't even hear me coming up to grab you, then you'll get eaten at any minute." She says with an evil laugh," You're powerless to save yourself, as well as your troll friends."

Branch takes a second to absorb the information, and she's completely right. She's so large, yet he hadn't noticed her coming at all. No loud footsteps, no heavy breathing. If she could sneak up on him, then what about others, how would they be able to hear a burgen coming? For the first time in a long time he felt something other than sadness, fear.

"I just needed to know if you had a princess." the burgen says, dropping Branch onto the tree branch.

"You aren't going to eat me?" Branch asks, gasping for air he didn't know he so desperately needed.

"Oh heavens no, not today. I need to stay on the kings good side, otherwise he'd have me executed. Such a short fuse on that one." She says with a click of her tongue," But on trollstice, know that you'll be the first one I'll aim for."

With those words, she left as swiftly and silently as she came, the only sound being the loud slam and lock of the cage they're stuck in.

Information swirling through his head, Branch acts only on instinct. His legs sprung him up, and he ran. Whereto only his muscles know, but he knew he had to get there fast. As he runs, he notices trolls looking around in a panic, they must think the bergen just entered. He sprints, so fast and far his lungs burn from use.

Finally he arrives to the tunnel in the center of the tree. An older male troll tries to stop Branch from entering, but Branch just runs in and jumps down. Thought trolls secret special sap which helps them stick to surfaces, he just jumps down the hole, using his hair, extended in both directions to slow him down so he doesn't crash into the floor. He still lands with a thud onto the ground, startling all the tunnel workers. Peppy jumps up in shock before quickly approaching Branch.

"My boy, what's the matter with you? It's dangerous down here!" Peppy yells at Branch in a worried tone. Without a second to process the kings anger, Branch quickly snaps his head up to stare into Peppy's eyes.

"Burgens plan to eat Princess Poppy." He says without a moment's notice," She's a target. I don't know why, but she needs to be protected, sire."

Everyone takes a second to look at the normally soft spoken troll suddenly bursting out at the king. They rush over and help Branch up to his feet.

"Do you know for sure?" Peppy asks, his voice and eyes dripping in fear and concern.

"Yes, she just told me." Branch says absentmindedly.

"'She'?" All the trolls ask in a wave of murmurs.

"Who is 'she', Branch?" Peppy asks grabbing him by the shoulders.

"A burgen who just inside." Branch says with a straight tone," She shook me out of my pod, then squeezed me until I gave her information. I only said Poppy's name on accident, I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't trying to sell her out, I promise." With every word, Branch's voice broke more and more.

"Get Doctor Spruce here immediately." Peppy demands before pulling Branch in for a tight hug," Are you alright? Are you hurt? What else did she do?"

"She told me I was on the menu this year." Branch says with a quivering voice," I didn't mean to tell her about Poppy, honest. I was shaken by her squeezing me. I'm sorry."

"Poppy is safe, Branch, I'm not angry." Peppy says while still hugging Branch," I'm just scared of what might've happened to you. They won't put you on the menu, I'll make sure of it. You're as safe as Poppy. They only know her name, nothing else, so they won't be able to do anything to her."

Peppy says whatever comes to his mind in order to keep Branch from apologizing for the small error. Peppy knows Branch hasn't even thought of the fact he could've easily died, and as soon as that thought comes he might become even more shaken. Finally Doc arrives and takes Branch away from Peppy.

Looking up and down with concern, the troll puts a shaking hand on Branches shoulders. After a minute of intense inspection, Doc sighs and falls to the ground, causing all the trolls to quickly come to his side and help him up.

"You aren't hurt, thank Troll." Doc says as he sits up looking at Branch," A burgen really picked you up? Weren't you scared?"

Branch thinks about the question and begins shaking," Terrified." He responds quietly. The Doc holds Branch's hand and hums quietly to calm down the small troll.

"However, you're here now. You survived a burgen attack, and still rushed all the way to tell king Peppy his daughter was in danger. Why, I think the only other troll who could've done that would be Bush Sparrow." Docs says with a calming smile.

"Dad?" Branch asks, his shaking steadily ceasing.

"Any other troll would've cried out for help, but you didn't. Blossom would've done the same, not risking another trolls life." Doc says gently patting Branch's face," You are truly the son of the bravest trolls this tree has ever known. I can't put into words just how proud I am that you're here. Thank you Branch, you're a true troll."

"Great job, Branch." An adult troll says coming over and rubbing his head," You're so much braver than i could be."

"I would've been eating with how much I would've cried." A troll says with a laugh.

"Branch, great job." Another troll says with a smile and thumbs up.

Suddenly all the trolls in the cavern compliment and praise Branch, some giving his head pats, others hugs, and many giving thumbs up. Peppy even comes over and lifts the troll up with his hair into the air, for the rest of the trolls to cheer for him.

Peppy and Doctor Spruce take Branch back up to the main tree where a flood of trolls rush over. Many mothers grab parts of his body, and worredly looks over for any scratch or cut or bruise. Some even come up to the doctor and king pair and begin to yell at them.

"This is why we're against such a small child being alone on the outskirts!" One female yells at the king.

"He could've been killed!" Another screams.

"You didn't walk back with him to his pod, Spruce? Are you serious?" One yells while whipping at him with he electric pink hair.

"Are you alright, sweety?" a female troll with yellow skin and grey hair asks holding both of Branch's hands.

"Yes?" Branch asks back.

"I don't see any bruises." A red troll with green hair says with a sigh.

Suddenly the crowd parts and a deep purple troll with electric green hair filled with bandages sprints towards Branch, and picks him up. She quickly moves her hand up and down Branch's arms, legs, back, head and chest, then lets out a loud sigh of relief.

"He's perfectly fine everyone!" She yells and all the gathered trolls let out a collective sigh.

"Ah, Plum, didn't see you there." Doc says with a smile as the three trolls back down from yelling.

"You idiot!" Doctor Plum Plimsy yells back, standing up with Branch still held tightly in her arms" Here I was, thinking 'oh, if it's Spruce I won't have to worry', but on the **first day** he's attacked by a burgen of all things.I mean, sure you don't know a tiddilywinking thing about trollings but you can't seriously believe that it's alright to let him walk alone after the funeral of a loved one."

"I walked with him until we reached the clinic." Doctor Spruce says to try and justify his actions to a loud collective groan.

"Ash and I had thinks covered, you could've at least gone to his pod!" Plum yells, before putting a hand to her furrowed brow and taking a couple deep breaths," It's alright, it's alright, Plum. At least he's safe. He's safe so it's fine."

Plum looks to Branch, whose just looking at her in amazement. She smiles and leans her forehead on top of his, letting a few tears drop onto his face. The cold sting of the tears makes Branch suddenly realise the reality of the situation. He could've died, he kept provoking the burgen that it's a surprise he didn't die.

All the fret and fuss, all for him. He looked behind Plums ear, looking at the entire village smiling in relief, even the parents who whispered about him yesterday sob in relief into each other's arms. Everyone was worried, for him, and now he couldn't stop tears forming in his eyes. He was loved and he didn't know, he was cared for.

"Due to the information Branch has delivered to me, we're moving our escape to tonight at midnight. We've broken through to the tunnels. Get ready to leave, take only what's necessary." Peppy addresses, and the trolls all bow and stand.

Every troll checks in with branch before they leave to their own houses to setup their decoys. Once their gone, Plum, Doc and Peppy walk Branch to his pod, where he grabs his pack. They all walk him to the royal pod, where Poppy and a female caregiver greet the king. The caregiver hands over the small princess and takes her leave.

"You'll stay here until the escape, taking care of Poppy like you've done this past week." Peppy says, handing Poppy over.

"Branch!" She says happily hugging the young troll.

"Yes, sire." Branch says, getting a good grip on Poppy.

The adults smile and leave the room. Branch looks to the small troll he felt he betrayed. He gives her a small hug.

"I'm sorry, princess." He says.

She laughs in response, before breathing in deeply and beginning to cry. Branch is alarmed, not knowing what she wants, he takes her around the room trying to find something for her to calm down to. They pass a cowbell with a small stick, and Poppy reaches out. Branch stops and let's the princess pick up the bell. She bengs it in a rhythmic fashion that only a troll could accomplish, laughing she's done, she puts it in her hair and smile to Branch.

He smiles back and they both yawn. They go into the guest room to rest, knowing a long journey is ahead. They fall asleep with smiles on their faces, and a little blue in Branch's nose.


	4. The Escape Begins

A tap to the forehead wakes Branch up. Poppy moves his head with her cowbell hammer, giggling to herself. Branch smiles and gets up before picking her up. His backs sore, apparently he had slept on his pack, but that's alright with him. He looks out into the main room where Peppy is putting on his ceremonial cape and suit. He looks royal, elegant and like a true leader that Branch has come to respect.

"Hello sire." Branch says as he enters the room.

"Ah, bRanch, Poppy, happy to see your up just in time." Peppy says with a smile," You're going to take charge of helping Poppy while we run."

"I would be honored, sire." Branch says .

Tired, Branch couldn't think about much other than the fact they're leaving. He follows Peppy silently, and sees all the trolls together outside of the hole in the tree. His heart thumps loudly in his chest, realising what all of this means.

"No troll left behind!" Peppy announces as he plunges into the hole, the crowd following.

Branch holds tightly to Poppy and they run off into the hole. Every troll at first pushes and shoves out of the way, but once the trolls get into the marmot tunnels, they arrange in a large line, making sure everyone has room to run.

Branch is somewhere in the middle, and he runs as hard as he can to keep up with the others around him. He runs for an hour, when he trips on a rock. As he falls he twists and lands on his back so Poppy doesn't get hurt.

"Are you alright?" A troll asks as he passes.

"Pass Poppy to the king!" Branch says extending his arms out with Poppy in them.

A troll running past picks up the princess.

"Got it!" She says, before passing it forwards.

Branch grunts, getting out of the way and rubbing his neck. He stands up, but a pain shoots up through his back and through his foot. Right now he can only walk, yet there is a long ways to go until the entrance the king spoke of before. As trolls run past, he jumps forwards, running slowly, breathing deeply, when the line comes to a sudden stop.

"What happened?" Branch asks a troll next to him.

"Apparently there's a fork in the road and until we know which one leads to the outside. It's going to be awhile." She says, nearly out of breath and sitting, along with the rest of the trolls in the line.

Branch collapses down, and looks at his foot. It's pretty swollen, but with this rest he should be able to at least walk a ways.

"You aren't looking to good kid." the troll says with worry, should we get the doctor over here?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Branch says with a passive smile," I think I'll be fine."

"Doctor Ash is somewhere close by, we can easily call him." A male troll sitting behind the female says with a bit of concern.

"No, really." Branch says holding up his hands," I'm fine. I don't need a doctor to come over."

"I really think we should, just be safe." The female says.

"The last think we'd want is for you to be captured by the burgens again." The male says, but the emphasis on the word burgen makes Branch twitch due to its intent.

"Olive!" The female says turning and lightly hitting the male.

"What? I'm just saying he was almost eaten yesterday." The male says trying to justify himself," We don't want him to experience that again. Besides, if he slows down too much, you know Peppy would make sure that he comes back to help him."

Branch feels an anger well up inside of him. For a year he'd been living by himself, with no one, except Joy and Peppy, to care about him enough to spare him an extra thought. Now because of one incident everyone was treating him differently, not because he's gray, but because they think of him as the shaken little troll who survived a burgen attack. They don't even remember that he ran to Peppy to warn of the burgen plans, or that he easily took care of Poppy, or that he'd still continued to run with determination even though he's hurt. They look past his triumphs to see the dark side, his apparent hurt, a surprising thought for young troll used to the other always being excited and positive.

Here he thought they were worried about him, but instead it's the idea he holds, the symbol he represents. He's only one of many who were taken by burgen, Branch just came back. The other trolls still see him as the depressing gray troll, but they now sympathise with him just because they see a possibility of experiencing what it would be like if the burgen had let their own family members get away.

"Which way is Doctor Ash?" Branch asks in a cold tone.

"Uh, over there." The female says pointing farther back.

Branch gets to his feet, forcing himself through the pain to head to the front of the line, or at least away from his new discovery. As he runs, he heard whispers as he passes, along with the occasional," Branch, are you alright?", causing him to go faster. He spots a small deviation from the path, and dives in as soon he's next to it. Turns out it's a longer path. Trolls start to run after him, but he keeps running, until a opening, which he slides into. The trolls run past him, and he's alone in the darkness.

After a time, the trolls running after him walk by the cave, shouting his name with concern. It seems like an hour or two before they finally give up. Branch sighs with relief and sprawls out across the ground. His leg and back hurt horribly now, and he honestly regrets his decision a little, but he also knows that right now he just wants to be alone. He hadn't been alone since the burgen showed up.

The silence seems to pierce his ears. He used to hate it, but now it seems comforting in its absolute presence. The slight cold in the air touches Branch's skin, without a blanket it stings, but after a while it almost seems like a comfort of the cave. A small illumination from afar shed a small amount of light into his little burrow, and he notices a small sparkle in the walls, reflecting the light so brilliantly. They look like millions of stars, something that was a rarity in the troll tree, but he remembered his father telling him he was so young the memory is hazy and faded, but the vivid description and the sight before him makes him realise his father was right in his praise.

A sense of calm washes over him. Not a happy feeling, but one of peace and bliss with his situation. The pain in his leg and back fades as he looks around the cave, studying the shimmering rocks. This is what he would want in a home, someplace that would emulate the feeling of comfort to the extent, but with a bit more heat.

 _Tap, tap_ alarms Branch's ears, something's coming. The footsteps are small, unlike the older trolls who came after him earlier, it sounds like there's not as much weight in the steps, a younger troll.

"Branch! Where are you?" a familiar voice yells.

"Creek." Branch says softly.

"Branch is that you?" Creek yells into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm over here." Branch says, getting up, popping his back.

He puts pressure onto his leg, it stings, but it's completely usable. His back still aches, but something tells him that's going to take a lot of time to actually get used to. He slowly goes through the small entrance to meet Creek, illuminated by the fire of his torch. The small purple troll gives a sigh of relief and a smile, before giving a surprisingly strong hug from such a small troll.

"What happened?" Creek asks," First I get passed Princess Poppy, then the line comes to a screeching stop, and soon after everyone's abuzz that the gray trolling ran off into a tunnel. I know you wouldn't do that without reason."

"I just…" Branch says wearily before letting out a loud sigh," I'm just trying to help the group find new exits, and I guess I just went the wrong way."

It was a lie, and a bad one, but Branch doesn't know Creek to well. The first time they hung out has been the only time they've hung out. Branch doesn't want to try and have to explain his woes to a near perfect stranger. It would be easier to talk to Doc about his troubles, but he also doesn't want to be a burden to the busy doctor.

"Without telling anyone?" Creek says with a smile," I may not know you well, but I'm pretty sure that's out of character even for you."

"Well, sometimes I feel overwhelming patriotism for our small tribe of trolls and I want to help." Branch laughs," I just happened to get lost this time around."

"Every troll wouldn't put up this much of a fuss if they thought you were scouting out a path." Creek says with a sigh," Even King Peppy has begun to come back to try and find you. Everyone's in a tizzy, even all the doctors."

"The king, and Doc, oh trolls." Branch says clutching his head and sitting on the ground," Come on, I don't need this."

"Branch." Creek whispers as he crouches down to pat Branch, but his hand is slapped away.

"Tell them I'm fine." Branch says harshly," Go back and tell them you found me, and I'm just looking around, being a kid. Tell them anything that'll stop them."

"Branch, I don't want to leave you like this."

"Well, I'm not giving you an option. I'll return once everyone starts running again."

A silence overcomes the two of them. Stressed and tense, it feels worse than in the cave in Branch's mind.

' _You've got a friend in me'_ Creek sings, snapping Branch back to attention.

' _You've got a friend in me,'_ Creek extends his hand to Branch,' _When the road looks rough ahead, and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, just remember what your old pal said, boy, you've got a friend in me._ '

Creek smile a large dopey grin,' _Yeah, you've got a friend in me!'_

Branch looks up to Creek with confusion. Creek laughs and sighs at the same time. He gently places the torch down, then grabs Branch's hands, and pulls him up to his feet. Creek hums the instrumental while Branch follows in his lead.

' _You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and can see it through, 'cause you've got a friend in me_." Creek sings while twirling around and dancing in an awkward that even gets Branch to crack a smile.

' _Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am, bigger and stronger too, maybe. But none of them will ever love you the way I do, it's me and you, boy._ ' Creek gleefully points to Branch and himself, all while jumping back and forth, ' _And as the years go by our friendship will never die, you're gonna see it's our destiny. You've got a friend in me_! _Yeah, You've got a friend in me!_ '

Panting heavily from the amount of breath he used to sing. Creek strikes a final pose, hair extended in a few directions, hands waving in jazz hand position and legs lunged forwards towards Branch. Branch smiles and laughs while clapping loudly.

"There it is." Creek says with a smile, still breathing heavily," That's the smile that made me want to become friends with you."

"You really...want to be friends?" Branch asks, trying to stop laughing to the best of his ability.

"I wouldn't have sung the entire song if I didn't mean it." Creek smiles," So why not tell what's got you so gray?"

Branch sighs, then smiles. He explains the situation with Poppy, his injury and his feelings towards the other trolls. nCreek sits beside him. Once Branch stops talking, they sit in silence for a minute.

"Well, I've been told I'm going to have a little brother or sister soon, and I don't want that." Creek says to break the silence.

"What?"

"Well, I listened to your woes, now you listen to mine." Creek says playfully," they're supposed to come when winter hits. I don't want a sibling, I like being an only child. I'm not good at using my hair, like at all, and I feel like I'm getting upstaged by the others. Even Chenille and Satin are great at using their hair and teamwork. I just want to stay this age forever, so I don't have to deal with the future."

"Well, we can't always run." Branch says," Though I might've this time. Bad things don't disappear because you want them to. So you have to look forwards and run, and hope that it's the best outcome."

"So when my new sibling comes, I should greet them with a smile no matter what, huh?"

"Yeah, then proudly stand up and yell." Branch says standing up and taking a large breath," **I'm this one's big brother and proud of it**!" He yells in the darkness.

Loud chattering commences at the entrance to the tunnel. Branch closes his mouth and covers it, while Creek bursts out laughing.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Creek laughs extending his hand out to Branch," Now let's get back to the rest."

Branch accept the offer and two walk back to the entrance. Once they reach the entrance Branch can't even blink in the light before he's tackled to the ground.

"We were so worried!" Chenille sighs as she hugs Branch's left ear.

"It's not everyday we get a new buddy." Satin says as she squeezes his right ear.

"I was seriously freaking out." Biggie cries.

"That was totally not cool." Suki says tightening her grip on his right arm.

"See, they all want to be your friends too." Creek smiles," I just got to you first."

"No fair Creek, I wanted to find him." Suki says with a pout.

"Well, I won the rock-paper-scissors tournament, so I gotta go find him." Creek says triumphantly.

"Yeah, we heard the musical number from here." Biggie sighs," I would've chosen a more classy song, like 'Thank you for being a friend'."

"Not all of us want to make that sort of impression." Chenille sighs patting Biggies back.

"Others like it simple." Satins chimes in, mimicking her sister.

The hug stops and the small trollings back away, but before Branch can say anything, a large green lump appears in front of him. Two shaking hands death grip Branch's shoulders, causing Branch to freeze.

"You…" Doc's voice begins with worry, but quickly turns to anger," Idiot!"

The trolls gasp, parents block their children's ears, and adults murmur angrily to one another. No troll is allowed to say the 'I' word to another, it's a big no-no in their society.

" Do you even know how worried we were?" Doc continues, blissfully unaware of the glares pointed in his direction," We don't even know what made these tunnels! It could be a snake, or a mongoose or even a green-spotted ground gobbler! You know how irresponsible it is to run off from others? I don't know what happened, but I know that if we lost you, well I might just turn gray myself!"

Another loud gasp, much more audible than the last.

"Oh shut it!" Doc yells, and the trolls all freeze to attention," Now what have you got to say for yourself young man?"

Branch stands, slack jawed at the proud troll in front of him. Not afraid to curse, or make sure others know their place. Branch began to wonder if this is how his father was when he was alive. He's quickly brought back to reality when Doc shakes him once.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry." Branch musters out," I didn't realise I'd worry you this much. I just wanted to go exploring."

Without warning Doc brings Branch into a hug.

"I know it's a lie, but you're going to tell me all about it when we make camp." Doc whispers into Branch's ear," Until then, you're staying by my side. Apology, accepted."

Doc rises up and looks at Branch. He then quickly glares at the crowd which has gathered to watch the spectacle, making them whip their heads forwards to avoid his gaze. He sighs a triumphant breath, offering Branch a hand to stand up. Branch accepts and gets pulled to his feet, wincing at the weight put onto his injured foot. Without a word, Doc scoops Branch onto his back and starts to walk forwards. Branch wants to protest but can't find the words.

"You all go and play with your family, I'll let this guy come once his foot is healed." Doc says looking at the snack pack, who follow closely watching Branch.

"If it's alright, can we stay next to you guys?" Biggie asks in a shy tone.

"I need to make sure he doesn't run off again." Suki laughs, extending her hair to tap Branch's shoulder," I haven't even shown him the true strength of my hair yet."

"Your parents are probably worried." Doc persists in trying to get them to leave Branch alone.

"They know we'll be fine." Satin and Chenille say together.

"We're surrounded by adults, if anything were to happen, they'd help us out. Our parents shouldn't be worried at all." Suki says with confidence.

Doc sighs in defeat and lets the crew follow him to his position near the front of the line. Branch is set down on a rock, while Doc rummages around his stuff to find cotton bandages and anti-inflammatory cream made of assorted berries that were found on the troll tree. The snack pack entertain Branch by telling him stories of their greatest feats, which weren't all that great but Branch didn't want to say anything, and singing songs and dancing.

An announcement waves through the crowd saying that they'll need to camp out for the night, and the snack pack reluctantly goes back to their respective families. Families huddle together and lie on the ground, falling asleep easily after the long run and waiting period. Doc helps Branch onto the ground, then extends his arm for Branch to use as a pillow.

Branch reluctantly humors Doc, and rests his head down. Doc uses his other arm to warp around Branch in a protective embrace. Doc's hair extends and reaches around the two, changing color to match the rock Branch was sitting on. Other trolls do the same, creating camouflage to protect from any predators.

"What actually happened today?" Doc asks quietly, tightening his grip on Branch's shoulder," I don't know you that well, but I know that you aren't one to run for no reason."

Branch hesitates for a second. Doc loosens his grip, and begins to slowly rub Branch's back, trying to comfort the trolling. Branch takes a large breath and begins to whisper.

"I thought trolls began to see me as Branch, and began to accept me even though I'm gray." Branch starts in a barely audible whisper," But now I think they just sympathize with the fact I'm the first troll to survive a burgen. They don't see me, but when they do it's still as a distasteful gray troll. They see potential for a new hope, and that's the only thing they care about."

"Well, I see a brave young troll who's taken up far too much stress for how short his life has been." Doc whispers back," I see a brave, strong and skillful troll who takes care of others as much as himself. I see someone who looks fear in the eyes, and makes sure everyone else can sleep easy before succumbing to it. I see the son of two of the best trolls I've ever seen in my life. Gray or Blue, even rainbow, what's on the outside doesn't matter. I see Branch Sparrow, no one else. If others see 'the troll who lived' then don't pay them any mind. Those who matter are the ones who will see you no matter what you've been through, and support you all the way."

"What about the ones who treat me differently because of the incident."

"Be kind to them." Doc signs," They've lost many to the bergens. The think that because you've survived, maybe their family and friends may have as well. Don't let their actions bother you, just know that you've become their hope. They're grateful your around, but you don't have to care about what they say and do to you."

A silent understanding forms between the two. Both exhausted from the day, they hiddle close together and fall into a deep sleep. It's still many days before they will truly be free.


	5. A Burgen's Reign

_Hey, it's the author here. I'm not to sure on the quality of this chapter. I've come down with a cold, and was a bit groggy writing this. If it's bad, unreadable or even just plain ridiculous, please feel free to comment. I'll try my best to fix it and get a chapter out that people will love. Also, sorry for the slow development of characters, I just want to go in depth._

 _One more thing, I randomly came up with the title A Hard Truth, if anyone can think of a better name feel free to hmu, I'm open to any suggestions. Without further ado, the Gristle chapter..._

A burgen, believe it or not, is a subspecies of the troll family, a broad category involving many types of creatures. From the happy Rainbow trolls, to depressed burgens and even emotionless grey-stone trolls, all fall under the family name _Trocelius_. However, the burgen are the largest species, as well as the fastest at developing into adulthood. A burgen can mature fully into an adult by the age of seven, while still maintaining the same lifespan as others under the same family.

With the quick maturing age of the burgens comes with a price. They have an abysmally low reproduction rate. Only one to, rarely, two burgen children are born a year if there's luck in the air. However, with the long lifespan and no natural predators, there is no need to worry about this species, as they are able to survive one to two years without any offspring being born. This is one reason why it's hard for a burgen to experience the feeling of 'happiness', as well as the fact their natural pollution is able to cripple the environment they reside in, in a matter of years, making the air hard to breath, the water hard to drink, and food hard to grow without severe processing.

This year was a special year, as there were two burgens born. One early in the year, and one two weeks after trollstice. The former is one with a saddening fate, as many burgens don't think they can care for a child, they instead sold the child to the king and queen of Burgentown for a large sum. The king and Queen are always willing to buy children, as they make for servants who will last a lifetime in service. The child's name was given to her by the Queen, Bridget, and she was put to work as soon as she could walk.

The second child has an opposite fate to the poor enslaved girl, a prince born of the high Queen Griselda and King Gristle Sr. The child's name is Gristle, as is customary to name don's after the father, a child with hope shining in his eyes from the first day he opened them. However, when Prince Gristle was only four months old, his mother ran away to elope with a castle guard, Brad, but the king was unfazed.

Topics such as 'love' are to close to the topic of 'happiness' for the burgens to truly understand. Many partners don't stay with together for more than a year, with feelings changing as often as the seasons. Gristle Sr, however has an obligation to prune and preen the young prince to become a king worthy of the burgen praise. He hasn't been able to have a child with his many previous wives, making Gristle only appear in his later years of life, making the king excited to have a successor.

Fast-forwards to the day of trollstice, as nothing happens in Burgentown, the first for the young prince whose far more than just excited for the occasion. Riding his tricycle around the castle, there's almost a rhythmic thump of excitement in the air. Even the guards restlessly fidget with excitement at the promise of being happy.

The prince breaks into the king's room, ramping off the royal pet crocodile, Barnabus, to land square on the burgen's chest, taking every ounce of air out of his lungs. Prince Grislte excited jumps up and down on the old burgens chest.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Gristle yells at his father until he grabs two large handfuls of chest hair in his hand and rips them out," DADDY!"

Screaming into a sitting up position, launching his son into the air, but recovering enough to catch him enough before he hits the ground, King Gristle glares at his young son for a second before wiping the tired from his eyes.

"In the name of all things gray, what is it child?" The king groans out.

"It's trollstice!" The prince excitedly squeals out.

"Trollstice?" The king asks, finally feeling awake.

He jumps out of bed, quickly putting on his royal outfit and cape, then proceeds outside to look upon his kingdom. It's small, barely a mile in any direction, but it's a safe place for burgens, away from the poisonous creatures in the wild that would be more than willing to fight a burgen. King Gristle's father's father's father had founded this fine land, when he first discovered the trolls and their tree nearly two hundred years ago. Each year, a single day would be dedicated to eating a troll from the sacred tree, which would in turn bring happiness to all the burgen's who wouldn't experience it otherwise.

Yes, this is the rich history of his nation. With the population just under one hundred and fifty, but thanks to the highly reproductive manners of the trolls, he knows that there will definitely be enough for every subject in his kingdom to enjoy happiness for another year, even if it means eating the small troll children, but what should he care. They're just inferior beings that happen to be able to talk, it's their fault for being at the bottom of the food chain, at least in his opinion.

"Ah trollstice, our one day to be happy." King Gristle says to his son.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Prince Gristle says with excited squeals," I can't wait to be happy, what's it feel like dad? It's it bubbly? Sweet, salty? I'll take anything as long as it isn't bitter!"

"Calm down my boy." King Gristle laughs," It's a sweet feeling, even sweeter than any sweet in the kingdom. It explodes like a firework in your stomach, filling the heart with numerous feelings that make you smile so wide your face feels like it'll split in half."

"Woah…" the prince says looking in awe at the troll tree.

The two chat happily, about their excitement, as they join the large league of burgens headed to the center of the kingdom, the large troll tree, where hundreds of brightly colored pods hand from assorted branches on the tree. Each has its own personality, some covered with glitter, some patched together with rainbow colors, other's monochrome yet still so bright and cheerful it hurts the burgen's eyes to actually look at.

Four of the royal chef assistance stang on a large stage in front of the crowd. Everyone begins to quiet each other until it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop. Two assistants raise their hands. The royal percussion starts beating rhythmic beats. The two flick their hands, and suddenly lighter fluid appears in their hands, they squeeze the bottles onto two large grills to either side of them.

"Please give it up for your keeper of the trolls…" a voice booms as a center platform begins to rise," Your minister of happiness...Your royal chef!"

"Me!" A large clock drops from the rising figure revealing the King's royal Chef, Helga Griswold, but due to her power and role likes to be called Chef.

The burgens scream with delight, half chanting 'Trolls!' the other screaming at seeing the burgen hero in front of their very eyes. Yes, Chef has a glorious reputation, obtaining the position of Royal Chef at the ripe age of twenty, she's served the current king for twenty years, making sure every Trollstice has gone off without a hitch. She loves to see the subjects happy, because it means that she still has power over them.

She lifts her knifes into the air, the strikes them together over the grills, until the sparks off of the knives light the fires, which roar into the air with a mighty burst of flame. Everyone screams and yells in excitement. Chef silences the large crowd, holding up her ceremonial staff to the crowd.

"Today is a special trollstice, as there is one among us who has never eaten a troll." Chef announces loudly, smirking to the king and the young prince.

"Omg, she's talking about meee!" Prince Gristle shrieks to his father.

"Prince Gristle!" She announces loudly pointing her spear towards the small prince.

"Don't worry." King Gristle says with a laugh while placing Gristle on the spear's head," I was nervous my first time."

Prince Gristle gives two unsteady thumbs up, to which his father responds with the same. Chef sets down the prince in front of the gate, opening it slowly. The prince hastily runs into the large cage.

Once inside he notices the air is cleaner with a slightly smell, what he could only think is vanilla due to the candy he had had the previous week. The shade of the tree is pleasantly cool, the pods give off their own light, creating a small rainbow on the ground from the colors. Small twinkles of chimes come from throughout the tree, maybe from small windchimes on the pods which the trolls inhabit. He looks hard, but for some reason there's no troll activity.

'They're just scared, probably.' the prince thinks to himself.

"I have chosen an extra special troll for you." Chef says, snapping Gristles attention back to her while she flicks a pod and grabs the contents," The kindest,most positive and sweetest troll among them all. And since every prince needs a princess, I give you the one they call 'Princess Poppy'."

Excited, the young burgen pulls the troll from Chef's hands and holds it tightly in his palms. It doesn't move, it might be sleeping, but Gristle shivers in anticipation at his first time experiencing happiness. He breathes deeply and whispers a quiet wish to the princess,' _please make me happy_ ', before shoving it in his mouth.

"What are you feeling?" Chef asks, excited to hear that she's done well yet again.

Gristle swishes the troll in his mouth a bit. It's not sweet, like his dad described it, but it's really, _really_ bitter, and earthy. It's pretty gross actually. He wonders to himself if this is what happiness tastes like. It couldn't be, not after everyone was so excited. This tastes worse than everyday food in the kingdom, maybe it's special? No, there couldn't be a way that this was the true taste of trolls. He knows exactly what's wrong. He puckers up and spits out the troll so it lands across the cage.

"That one's rotten!" the prince yells," I need a new one."

Confused, chef walks over to the small troll with large pink hair. She picks up the troll, and the hair falls off into her hands. The prince walks over and knocks on the small troll body, it's solid, but too solid. Chef gasps and looks up in horror to the troll tree.

"It's fake!" She yells.

"Fake?" Every chimes in after her, with large audible gasps of horror.

"Fake?" The king screams, coming into the large cage.

Chef kicks the troll tree, dozens upon dozens of trolls land onto the ground. Instead of squirming like they usually would, they lay motionless. Chef knows what's going on before even the king, the trolls have escaped. Angry she pounds her fist against the tree, a fake troll hits her on the head, making her angrier. The king yells in frustration, making her flinch, before turning to see the usually peaceful calm eyes of the king, flared red in anger.

"Where are they?" He asks menacingly.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Chef says, snapping her fingers and forcing her assistance to the ground, putting their ears down to listen to the ground.

Burgens have abnormally sensitive ears, which is seen more like a setback to them then anything, as any noise like a shout is amplified for them, almost immediately giving them a headache. However, now was one of the moments where this evolutionary trait has some purpose. Gristle puts his ears to the ground, being young he's the first to hear something, a small vibration from the tunnels underneath the city.

"When did they have time to dig the tunnels?" King Gristle asks angrilly to no one in particular.

"Sire, it's most likely left over from the great Grodhopper invasion five years ago." A guard says from the gate," The one that left any field crippled and the town without food for a year. We wiped out the Grodhoppers, but left their extensive caves, because it would take to much time and money to fill them up."

"Right, right, thanks Gary." King Gristle sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose," So they burrowed into the tunnels, but we know where the main infestation hit. We need to grab shovels, pickaxes, anything that can dig up the ground. We're going to find the trolls."

"Yes, sire, we'll make sure to find them." Chef says, eagerly dismissing her assistants.

"Griswold." The king says in a menacingly low tone," If you don't find those trolls, you're going to feel my wrath."

Chef touches her throat softly and gulps before nodding and heading off in the direction of the Burgen Bog, a dense forest full of willow trees, keeping water trapped in the air and soil, making it a bog. Located half a mile to the East of the town, all able bodied burgens carry their choice of digging tools, and begin to strike into the ground where any possible burrow might be. Nesting long-eared mice, feathered constrictors and even sharp tusked marmots lose their homes to the enraged burgens, digging into any hole they find. The burgens occasionally listen to the ground to try and figure where the trolls may be, digging where the reverberations of running are strongest.

After hours of trying to find the trolls, the sound of the footsteps long gone, and not a single troll captured, every burgen returns to bergen town, even more angry and upset than normal. The angriest among them is the enraged king. Angry that his son will never experience the happiness that's kept him going for years. Anger can't even describe the depths of his emotions.

"Sire, I can find them, I'll bring the prince happiness." Chef says hastily once the three arrive back at the castle.

"Throw her out." the king says with a freezing cold tone.

Spears at her neck, she's forced out of the castle. A mob of angry burgen grab her by the shoulders and legs, and move her towards the exit of burgen town. She tries to break free, hoping to escape and plea with the king to give her another chance. If she could find the trolls again, the power to influence the king and is views would be hers again. She wants the power to control the kingdom, she wants to get the trust back, but these burgen are to strong and keep forcing her farther and farther away from her goal.

"Sire, please!" She screams to the castle.

The gates fly open, both at the castle and the entrance to Bergen town. The kings fiery glare could be felt, even from the three blocks she had been carried. She isn't forgiven, a fate much worse than she would've thought is now in store for her.

"She is banished from Bergen town forever!" the king commands," She will never set another foot in here, leave her to rot with the rest of the land!"

"No! I can find the trolls!" Chef screams to try and sway the king," I'll make you happy, I'll make you all happy! I'll find the trolls!"

The king slams his gates, moments before she's thrown, face-first into the mud. It's in her eyes, mouth and nose. She groans and gets up on her elbows, her pristine white robe gifted to her by the king, is stained and tattered, like her pride. She glares at the castle, a new hatred swelling in her gut.

"And shove them down your ungrateful throats." She curses, getting up and walking towards the Bergen Bog, a wicked smile growing on her face.

Meanwhile, the king sorrowfully sinks into his throne. He puts his hands on his temples, trying to think of a way to remedy the situation. He can't think of anything. By his guess, it won't even take until the morning until the bergens show up to take his crown, or his head if they're really that mad. He knows that now he'll only be remembered as the king who lost the trolls for everybody, not the king who single handedly stopped a plague of crop destroying Grodhoppers, or the king who stopped the Pickle Flu from becoming an epidemic. He's so lost in depressing thoughts, he doesn't even notice the scullery maid cleaning in the corner, no less his own son who's already next to his throne before he can even process it.

"Daddy, how am I supposed to be happy now?" Prince Gristle asks, shocking his father back into real time.

The king looks down to his young son. His pride and joy, wrapped up in a small bundle, something that will always bring a smile to his face. He picks up his son and sets him on his lap, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"You aren't." The king says, changing his expression faster than lightning into an angry grimace," You will never, never, never, ever be happy, ever."

"Ever?" the prince asks, tears forming in his eyes.

"Never." The king sighs, petting his son's head.

The king sends the prince off to bed, sitting at his throne staring at the door. Once the sun peaks and loud bangs emerge from the doors of the castle. Carefully the king stands, walking to the door, praying to whatever may be out there that his son won't have to witness this. He opens the door to a large mob of bergens.

With a smile he takes off his crown and puts it on the ground. So ends the reign of the Royal Screw Up, and begins the Reign of New Beginnings under king Gristle Jr.


	6. Freedom

A little known fact of the great king Peppy, he's directionally challenged. It's why he would make guards follow him everywhere, or keep his direction genius of a wife next to him at all times. Now that she's gone, and the guards are split up into different sectors to protect the trolls, Peppy has no idea where he's going. He runs down a split in the tunnels to a dead end, then another into a caved in section of the tunnels. The day and a half trip through the tunnels and out into the wilderness, has now taken three days, and everyone is feeling the effects.

Provisions running low, and moral running lower, the large group takes another break just twenty minutes after they had started to run again. Branch's foot has been long healed, due to the ability to not have to use it that much, but Doc sticks close by his side, making sure to brace Branch in case he trips or stumbles. The snack pack have been traveling along side the pair for two days, as their parents have found there's no better place for their children to be than with an overprotective parent figure. They sleep in a large pile together, and play the day away during the breaks between running.

"What!?" A large voice screams through the tunnels in a thunderous voice so loud the young trollings have to cover their ears.

"Oh no…" Doc sighs as he stands up.

Without an exchange, Doc offers a hand to Branch, which helps him to his feet. The two begin to walk in the direction of the shout, the snack pack following closely behind, hiding behind Doc, while passing trolls who talk amongst themselves. Creeping closer and closer to the front of the line, they see the source of the loud, and very angry voice.

A panicked purple troll holds tight to a lighter green troll with white hair, like Doc's, who's slowly but surely taking steps towards a fearful king. Doc groans and hands Branch over to the snack pack, before sprinting at full speed into the light green troll. The two collapsed on the ground before quickly getting to their feet and staring each other down.

"Ash, calm down!" Plum says as she tries once again to force the light green troll away from the dark green one.

"I won't calm down until this dork admits that he needs our help!" The light green troll yells to no one in particular. Doc sighs.

"Sire, what did you do this time?" Doc asks as he pinches the crest between his eyes.

"I'll be more than happy to tell you!" Ash screams while fighting, not hard, against Dr. Plums grip around his waist," For some reason we've let this idiotic directionally inept king of our take the lead through tunnels infested by centipedes, spiders and dung beetles, which was fine due to the presence of bug whispers among the trolls. Then through a section that was partially underwater, leaving about ten trolls sik with a mild cold, and they're still forced run away from the burgens. Then, to top off the cake with a candy cane shaped pile of ash berries, he took us through a collapsing section of tunnel, leaving one of the scouts near the back with a crippled leg from a boulder that fell on top of him. Now he's struggling in the back, hoping we get out soon, but with all the back tracking we've done I'd say we haven't gotten a mile away from bugrentown. All because he wanted to lead us, when he should have left it to the **troll scouts he sent out in the first place**. I mean he sent out three through a small gap when he first found these tunnels, so they know them, but only the burgens know why we let him come this far. We're running out of food, water and medical supplies, all because of his absolute incompetence when trying to find the way to go!"

Ash breathes deeply, trying to get breath in after the long rant. He looks at his brother, Spruce, hoping for some kind of sympathy from his kin. Spruce sighs, pats Ash on the shoulder, then turns to look at King Peppy, who's slack jawed at the younger doctors words. Spruce opens his mouth to speak, but words can't seem to come out. He presses his hands on his temples, trying to contain his anger for his younger brother and best friend for their petty argument.

"King Peppy's trying his best." Branch says, appearing in front of the four adults, with the snack pack behind him nodding in agreement," Sure he gets lost going to the bathroom, but it's all our faults as much as his for not putting someone near him to guide us."

"If you're so heated about this, Doctor Ash, then why didn't you, Doctor Plum, Doctor Spruce or one of those troll scouts come and help to guide him instead of letting him lead everyone?" Creek chimes in, taking the space next to Branch," Personally, I believe everyone shares blame, but it's not fair for you to be the one so up in arms about this."

"If we're so low on supplies, then how about we continue going towards the exit instead of bickering like children." Branch says, not allowing the adults to retort," Even the other adults are getting restless watching their leaders argue so heavily in front of them."

The four adults look over to the other trolls who keep glancing worriedly in different directions to avoid the line of sight of the four important trolls. The four then glace around to each other, worry now on their faces. King Peppy clears his throat, calling attention to himself, before outstretching his hand to Ash.

"Your right, Ash." King Peppy says with a smile," It was irresponsible of me to try and lead the trolls by myself. I've made everyone suffer under my want to keep them safe. You're right, I'm not good with directions, so why don't we help each other?"

Ash laughs and gently pats Plums hands, making her release him. He walks over to the king. Ash firmly grabs the king's hand, shakes it twice, before pulling him close and giving the king a hug. Peppy laughs and hugs the troll back.

"That's all you had to say, old man." Ash laughs as he releases.

"Who're you calling old?" Peppy laughs.

Ash looks over to Branch, smiling. He reaches down and rubs the gray trolls head with a large grin. He also pats Creeks head and gives a small laugh.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, little tree." Ash says with a warm smile,' I was really losing my cool, but you brought me back to reality. You're awesome."

"Creek helped me alot too." Branch says nudging the purple troll," If he hadn't chimed in I would've stuttered and you would probably go back to fighting the king."

"Id that so?" Ash says with a large smile," Well then, you're awesome too, Creek. You're both great for helping us to make up."

"As long as we get out of these tunnels, then I'll be happy." Creek says with a laugh.

Ash walks away to Peppy's side. Peppy yells for the trolls to start again. Everyone begins to run forwards. Creek runs by Branch's side instead of Doc, who's farther up to make sure the king and the younger doctor don't get into another fight. As they run, Creek let's out a little snicker, making Branch look at him.

"What?" Branch asks, nudging Creek to make him talk.

"'Little tree'?" Creek asks with a laugh," What's that supposed to mean?"

"O...oh, um." Branch says, a small blush coming to his gray cheeks," Ash has been calling me that since I was little, because he thinks of me as part of the tree family. Spruce and Ash think of me as their little brother, so my name 'Branch' became a source of inspiration, because if you plant a branch in the ground it can grow into something as wonderful as the Troll Tree."

"That's...not what I expected for some reason." Creek says with a sheepish laugh.

"It's really a weird name, but for some reason I feel at ease when he talks to me like that." Branch says with a sad smile," It's like I still have sort of family with me, but that feeling doesn't last forever."

Creek wants to pry further into the meaning of the vague statement, but he feels in his gut that if he asks Branch won't open up to him anymore. Instead he silently nods in agreement as they run together in a tight bundle.

Everyone runs, panting almost in harmony. Someone starts to sing a motivational song, that many of the others chim into. Branch continues to run while listening, content and hopeful that they'll reach the exit soon. The song ends and everyone continues to run.

"Here comes Poppy!" A troll yells from behind.

Branch turns his head to see the small pink troll being passed up the line of trolls until it reaches Peppy. Branch lets out a small laugh, he thinks how maybe he should've been the one to keep ahold of her. Peppy stops running to look at the little princess, and Branch's heart hurts.

The loving expression, pure care in Peppy's voice, and even the care in which he holds the small child causes Branch's stomach to turn. He'll never have that, anyone who'd look at him genuinely like that is long gone. Doc and Ash, even Plum, could try their best to fake it, but when they have their own children he knows they'll only use that expression for them. These toxic thoughts take up all of Branch's brain power, he barely recognizes when Peppy breaks to running to the back. He notices at the last second, and slows to a stop, causing the snack pack to slam into his backpack, knocking him over and taking the air out of his lungs.

"Branch, why'd you stop?" Chenille says rubbing her scraped knee and looking over at her sister doing the same.

"You guys keep running ahead." Branch says as he pulls himself out of the pile," I think I dropped something a ways back. I'm going to go see if I can find it quickly."

Hesitantly, the group looks to each other, then to Branch with a worried expression. Branch smiles at the group, and they sigh, silently nodding and taking off once more as a pack forwards.

"We'll wait for you at the end!" Biggie yells back," Don't go getting hurt again."

"I won't, thanks." Branch says quietly waving at the group, before turning and focusing on the small bob of hair in the distance.

In and instant he's off to find where the king is going. He's not going to lose another important person to him, that's for sure.

* * *

When Peppy was told some trolls couldn't keep up, the only thing running through his head was that he wasn't going to lose another troll today. He puts Poppy in his hair and sprints to the back, placing whatever article of clothing on puddles for trolls to run on so they don't wet their feet and get rid of their naturally stick, due to the large cliff coming up they'd need to run up.

As he runs to the back of the line, the first pickaxe crashes through the tunnels. Large rocks fly towards running trolls, Peppy extends his hair to stop the impact. Soon another and another. The bergens had began to look for them. Time is running out, but they're so close to the exit. He reaches the end of the trolls, he picks up the purple troll who'd been crippled by a boulder earlier, and picks him up onto his back.

"King Peppy, forget about me." The troll says with bitter tears in his eyes from pain and fear for the king.

"When I say no troll left behind I mean…" Peppy says as he takes off into a sprint," No troll left behind!"

He starts running up from the back, picking up any troll who's running slowly onto his back. Near the large cliff he knows he's about to face, the has a large ball of trolls on his back, all happy they're not forgotten. Then the pickaxe strikes down, catching PEppy by his underwear. He tries to run, but he can't seem to get anywhere. He sees another pickaxe start to come down in the middle of the tunnel in front of him, so he does the only reasonable thing he can think of.

He throws the ball of trolls forwards, narrowly missing the pickaxe.

As the ball rolls under the impact, some trolls spot a small bluish blur slide under them. Peppy still tired to run forwards, trying to get free of the pickaxe. The blade begins to move up, take the underwear and king with it. Peppy freezes, unsure of what's about to happen to himself and the small princess in his hair.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, a small small figure jumps up and slices the elastic of the underwear, whiping its hair at the king forcing him to tumble backwards over the pile of rocks where the other pickaxe had already been picked up from. The king looks up to see a burgen begin to place it's eye next to the hole.

Quickly the king covers himself in his hair, coloring it the same color as the surrounding rocks and dirt. While covered by his hair he looks around for his savior, but can't seem to see anything. 'It was probably a centipede', he tries to convince himself. Once the burgen retreats, the troll king brings his hair back and sprints at full speed towards the exit. Once he sees the light at the end of the tunnel, and hears the quiet whispers of the trolls he emerges slowly.

"When I say no troll left behind." He says with a loud shout," I mean no troll left behind!"

The trolls all cheer with elation.

"King Peppy where's princess Poppy?" A small trolling asks.

"Right here." He says with a smile, pulling the small princess out of his hair.

"No troll left behind!" Poppy says raising her hands like her father.

Everyone 'awwws' together. Peppy smiles at his daughter, who's just learned how to talk. He suddenly remembers the burgens and begins to shoo everyone forwards.

"We're safe for now, but we'll be safer when we're far from burgentown." PEppy says, making the crowd move forwards.

More reluctant to go forwards is the snack pack, who try and stay still against adults pushing them. Their eyes all fixated on the hole they'd emerged out of. There was no fork in the path on the way out, and Peppy would've noticed Branch and helped him out. The trollings all began to try and think of a reason why their friend hadn't emerged yet.

"What's wrong little one's, we need to move." Peppy says, reaching them and trying to move them forwards.

"We aren't going yet." Yuki says, forcing her hair to stick to the ground," Not until Branch comes out."

"What?" Peppy says in horror looking to the cave.

"That's right." Satin and Chenille say, sticking their loop to the ground around them.

The others follow suit, then sit on the ground with their hair covering them and camouflaging to the grass under them, so they won't get spotted. Peppy's breath can't seem to come out due to his shock.

'That blur...it couldn't be…' he thinks to himself.

* * *

Branch had discovered on the second day of running that his fall had shattered the glass in the picture frame of his whole family together. Ten pieces of broken glass made their home at the bottom of his pack. He picked one out and put it in one of his inner pockets on his favorite passed down vest from his father. It was a good thing he did.

As he ran back to the king, pickaxes started to smash into the ground around the trolls. Everyone narrowly avoids the rubble from the axes, and the large burgen fingers that pry into the holes. Branch's heart races so fast, he thinks it's stopped beating for a while. Dodgine rocks left and right, he jumps and runs past others, pushing them out of the way of projectiles.

Finally he sees the king, right in time to see the axe get his underwear. Fear and determination take over every aspect of his mind as he sprints forwards, ignoring the ache in his leg from the previous injury. A large ball of trolls appears above him, but he doesn't give it any mind. Time slows down.

The pickaxe lifts so slowly in Branch's vision, Peppy's feet are no longer on the ground. Branch jumps into the air, taking out the horribly sharp piece of glass from his pocket, slashing Peppy's underwear in mid air, while whiping his head, extending his hair and pushing the king as far away from the pickaxe as his small bodies strength could handle.

Branch lands with one leg slamming into the ground, his hand holding the glass slightly cutting his chest from impacting there, and his head face planting onto the rocky ground before rolling and hitting the wall with so much force, every ounce of air in his lungs is thrown out of his body. Everything hurts horribly, but he also has enough sense left to throw his hair over himself to quickly camouflage himself into the background.

He looks up to the hole where Peppy was being raised out of, to see a familiar eye looking almost directly into Branch's eyes. The eye of the burgen woman who had picked him up previously, looks around, large red vessels in her eyes for concentration, making the sight even more terrifying for the five year old.

After an eternity, she scoffs and retreats. Branch brings his hair back, just in time for him to vomit in front of him. Maybe it was the fear, maybe the impact of the wall, or the sudden absence of adrenaline in his body, but all of it was expelling itself from Branch's body with forcing retching and vomiting. After a couple minutes, until his stomach is completely empty, he shakilly stands up. The light from the hols guiding him.

The light disappears and the large eye is back again. In a flash Branch barely puts his hair around him again.

"I heard it!" The woman yells," I heard a troll! It's in here somewhere! Listen."

Branch covers his mouth and stops breathing. It becomes dead quiet. He's sure his heart is going to give him away. The eye doesn't leave for some time, waiting for the little troll to make one wrong move. His legs shake so heavily under his weight, it takes all his willpower to not fall to his knees, alerting the threat to his presence. His whole being is nothing but fear, of what'll happen to him if they see him, if today is going to be the day he'll meet his mom and dad again in the After (afterlife for trolls).

After another while, Brach feels he's turning blue from no oxygen getting into his lungs, and the burgen leaves the hole. He moves slowly, slowly taking up air into his lung, only for the eye to appear again. This happens several times, until the eye disappears and doesn't reappear for a while. Branch takes the opportunity and sprints away. He feels the ground shake, the turns his head to see and arm coming for him, a large purple hand.

Sobbing he sprints as hard as he can, far past the extent of the hand, and straight up the cliff. At the top, the hand starts coming down from a hole above him.

"No!" He screams, slashing the glass in his hand upwards, creating a nasty gash in the hand of the burgen.

He uses the opportunity to escape and run to the end of the tunnel. Tears streaking his face making the light distorted and dizzying he bursts out of the cave, only to find no trolls waiting for him. He's alone, the worst feeling he's felt in a while. It takes all he an not to scream, fearful of the purple burgen he's sure is still after him.

He sprints in the direction of a few muddy tracks he hopes are troll tracks. He keeps running, not sure of where he's going, just fueled by fear and pain. He's suddenly tackled to the ground from the back, and he can only assume it's the burgen. He screams, a guttural and blood-curdling screech.

"I don't wanna die!" He screams out, closing his eyes fiercely.

"Branch!" Peppy's voice splits the air around Branch, and he looks up with tearful eyes.

The king picks up the sobbing troll and hugs him tightly. Branch looks behind him to see the snack pack, all worried and with horrified on their faced at the sight of their friend. As the tears fall, Branch looks around further and sees the trolls of the troll tree emerging from the woods, whispering to each other as they look at the small troll shaking uncontrollably in Peppy's arms.

Another suddenly wraps his arms around Branch, and another. They squeeze him tightly, trembling to an extent Branch can feel it's separated from his own vibrations. His eyes clear to see the doctor brother hugging him tightly in place of Peppy. Ash biting his bottom lip to the point that blood is dripping down his chin, Spruce, deadeye just staring in the distance, but maintaining a death-grip on Branch's side.

Time seems to freeze for everyone, until the two brothers release their grip and Branch falls limply to the ground. A stinging pain comes from his right hand, he looks down to see his grip hasn't softened on the glass, and his own blood is pouring down his hand and arm, numbing his senses.

Before anyone can speak, Doc lifts Branch up, holding him tightly with Branch's head resting on Docs shoulder, and his legs dangling below Doc's arm. Peppy knows what Doc is trying to say, that they should continue to the location of their new home. The trolls all begin to walk as their king leads them.

To lighten the mood, the snack pack shakilly sings a travel song, which the adults take up. They sing loudly, making Branch twitch uncontrollably at the prospect the burgens can hear them. Doc turns and silences the crowd with a glare that would make burgen beg for their life.

The trolls walk until nightfall, where they make a proper camp. Large huts are constructed quickly out of leaves. Doc sets down Branch, and makes a seperate hut for the two, until Ash comes over to help and expands it so it holds three trolls. No one objects.

As night takes up the sky, everyone goes into their respective huts. Silence fills the hut with the Tree brothers. Doc silently coaxes the glass out of Branch's hand, opening it slowly. Once Branch's hand is opened, Ash takes out the glass, and a large gash, still filling up with blood remains. Doc shakes, keeping tears in his eyes as he applies the gauze and bandages to the small hand.

"Branch." Ash says quietly, cutting the silence like a knife," What did you see?"

Branch looks to Ash, who's never referred to him as 'Branch' for years, and begins to tremble at his memory, flashing in his head. He starts to shake, his eyes fading to a cold glare like the one he had when they tackled him.

"Little tree…" Ash says soft, gently brushing some hair out of Branch's face.

"I'm sorry." Spruce says, shocking Ash.

"For what?" Ash asks.

"I just...I'm supposed to be there." Spruce says," I'm supposed to be Branch's adoptive father. I know I am, but when you and Pep were fighting it took me back, so I focused on you guys. Then when Peppy left, I thought I had to take control as a second-in-command. I didn't even think about Branch." Tears fall from Spruce's cold eyes and he slutches the bandages in his hand.

"Bro...it's not your fault." Ash says gently patting Spruces shoulder.

"Ash." Spruce says in a chilling tone," Branch has been through so much, I know he has. I've been there to watch him go through it. Every since Rosiepuff left us, I've been trying to watch over him from afar, but he's gone through so much pain I couldn't do anything about. He loved Joy, almost as much as he loved Rosiepuff, and to have the blow of losing her hit him so hard…"

"Spruce…"

"He's a child!" Spruce yells tears flowing down his face," I should be protecting him from this cowpatty laid path he's on. I should've followed him, gone in his place, even been by his side when he first went into the tunnel, but I haven't done any of that. I haven't been acting like a guardian, and in the week I've wanted to keep him safe he's faced more life threatening situations than when he was under either of those women's protection. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Branch, I'm sorry."

Spruce breaks, only repeating the words sorry as he collapses into Branch's lap. Branch snaps back into reality. He looks down at the dark green troll, and gasps in fear. The color slowly starts to drain from Spruces body, the sparkles leaving his hair and his color turning so dark it's almost black. Ash gasps in shock as well.

"Doc!" Branch says squeezing Sprunce's head," Please...don't."

"Branch." Sprunce whispers.

"I went off on my own accord. I didn't tell anyone. The only reason I got hurt was because I defended myself." Branch says quickly," You have your own duties. I understand, it's the same with Peppy. I'm not expecting you to watch me twenty four seven."

"I should've stopped you." Spruce sobs.

"I saved Peppy." Branch says matter of factly, completely changing the mood of the hut.

"You what now?" Ash asks.

"I used the glass to cut his underwear and free him from a burgen pickaxe." Branch says with a breath, convincing himself that's what he actually did," I wanted to save my king and princess. I didn't get caught by a burgen, but it scared the daylights out of me. I got hurt for the sake of our kingdom, isn't that something to be proud of?"

Silence creeps in again. Without warning, Spruce jumps up and hugs Branch, color slowly returning to his body. Ash laughs as the troll hops around with the boy in his arms swinging him every which way.

"That's the best thing to be proud of." Spruce says, pulling away to look Branch in the eyes," More and more and more and more, I see you growing into a perfect picture of those before you. I know, I absolutely know that you're going to go far. You'll be an adventurer."

"A doctor." Ash laughs standing and jumping with his brother.

"A builder!"

"A survivor!"

"The right hand to the most important trolls in the kingdom."

"You may even be king." Ash says jokingly.

All the trolls laugh, falling onto the ground on the soft bed of moss. Branch, be the king? They'd never even thought of such a thing, but the idea was certainly hilarious to think about. Spruce lays Branch in between Ash and himself. They all smile.

"So, I'm guessing you fought off twenty burgens in order to keep Peppy safe, eh?" Ash says jokingly nudging Branch.

"Only twenty, I think it has to at least have been forty!" Sprunce chimes in.

"You're both wrong." Branch says.

"Oh?" the brothers say in unison.

"It was one hundred!" Branch shouts with glee.

"How could we have thought otherwise?" Spruce laughs.

Branch tells tall tales of the terrifying adventure in the caves until the three fall asleep. The brothers tightly squeeze the boy between them, creating a protective barrier so Branch can rest easy. As his eyes get weighed down from the stress of the day, Branch looks at the two who turned his fear into a happy story and can't help but feel that he's loved.

He's always been loved.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half (Creek

Creek's family has always been a bit, unorthodox to say the least. His father is a scout for the royal family, always away on some mission but lacking a backbone when he finally comes home. Creek has always heard him referred to as a coward by his aunt, the one who primarily takes care of him. Creek has a mom, her name is Cybil, and she's a 'life-coach' but she's so irresponsible when it comes to Creek that he's forced to stay with his aunt on his father's side.

His caregiver's name is Thorn, like the thorn in his side that she makes him feel every time he wants to do something fun. She's overprotective to the max, creating every excuse under the sun to keep Creek indoors away from any potential dangers. She doesn't like his friends, and she especially doesn't like Branch, who she feels 'Makes the whole tribe looks more depressing'.

He's only allowed to call her his mom, as she doesn't recognise Cybil as Creek's real mother. Creek can't blame her though. Cybil always is so with the flow, that many people didn't even know she was pregnant until she gave birth. However it's always been a trait that Creek admired. Her laid back attitude that makes it seem like even the biggest problems can float away with the wind, he wishes he'd inherited that from his mother, instead of the body and hair.

Creek's father, Ted, one of the most boring names Creek knows, is one of the most boring and spineless fools he's witnessed in his life. Sure, he was known as an adventurer and a scout, but he did nothing more than hide in bushes and from wildlife, sowing in fear all the way. He's scared of his own shadow, and more fragile than glass. During the run to camp, he's tripped, fell, and a fist sized rock fell on his leg, breaking it in two places, apparently. Thorn and Creek had to leave him because he started lagging so far behind.

The worst aspect of Ted was that he couldn't properly use his hair. It barely extended, it didn't stick, and even when he tried his hardest, he could barely change the dark blue of his hair one shade lighter or darker. He's the cause of Creek having the same defect.

Too proud to admit it, Creek hadn't told anyone about his lack of hair mobility and color changing properties, that is, until Branch came along. From Creek's pod, he could always see Branch walking alone throughout the tree, talking fearlessly to the king, taking care of the Queen and princess, and being doted on by the three doctors of the tribe. All while being gray, and only a little older than himself.

One day, after getting assigned to the distraction team against Thorns will, Creek began to play with other trollings. It was fun, he was happy and having fun, the noticed Branch approaching. Creek felt excited, he had wanted to talk with Branch and now he had the opportunity. His mother had always said to stay away, but Creek couldn't help but want to be friends with the older, cooler troll.

however, he noticed Branch sneaking peeks to the adults, who gave him scornful looks. It made Creek mad, as far as he knew Branch was still a troll, yet they're so mean to him because he's not a normal color.

Branch set down the princess before retreating before Creek could ask him to play. He was reluctant at first but then played with the little princess and got really happy again. Until she started to cry.

"Poppy, What's wrong?" Biggie asked.

"Branch!" she cried, to the amazement of all.

Creek smiled, knowing he now had a reason to talk to Branch. That was his first encounter with Branch. At first he seemed shy, apprehensive about playing with the trolls, but after some coaxing and protection Creek began to feel really happy while playing.

The cool gray troll easily played with the younger trollings. He effortlessly made everyone feel included while letting the two baby trolls climb over his arms, not letting them fall at all. He was strong, and cool, and when the sun hit his hair just right, downright dazzling with his monochrome colors. His smile made everyone smile with him.

Creek couldn't help but idolize the troll who stood for everything he didn't see in himself. That was until the guards came in a panic. Thorn swept Creek up in an embrace but Creek was still fixated on Branch, whose smiling face turned to fear faster than a blink of an eye.

He ran, so far so fast Creek couldn't even call out to him. Thorn told Creek what had happened on the way to the royal pod, and Creek couldn't think of anything to say. He was a 'lucky one' who hadn't lost a relative to the burgens, while Branch had lost everyone. Creek couldn't sympathize, he didn't know how to.

He felt awkward around Branch now, even looking at him from afar something stored in Creek. Maybe pity, maybe anger, Creek didn't know and it scared him. He would avoid the troll, which wasn't hard. When Branch was nearly taken by a burgen, of course Creek was one of the first on the scene of his pod.

While everyone was away at the entrance to the cave, Creek looked inside the pod. Old, dirty and due to the shift, in shambles. What little was in the pod had shifted so that nothing looked right at all. Creek couldn't help but clean up the bed and side table at least. He had noticed Branch's pack on the ground, and opened it, curious at the contents. He looked past the books and pulled out the two pictures, glossing over the large family portrait and instead focusing on the parents and child.

Looking at the two happy parents looking so lovingly to the child, the awkward feeling returned in Creek's chest. He put the photos back, hanging up the pack before running back to his pod. He didn't hear about Branch again until the first day of running. When they stopped for the first time, it was about five minutes before a gray blur flew past him, followed by much slower trolls.

Creek ran after without Thorn stopping him. He ran until he saw a swarm of adults surrounding a crack in the wall. They murmur among themselves, the he sees the other children he played with. After a week together, he felt close to them.

"Creek." Biggie said to greet him.

"Branch got lost in the tunnel, the adults can't find him." The twins said in unison, a trait they would do when panicked.

"If he was running, it was from something." Suki said pondering the theory over," I mean, I haven't spend much time with him, but he doesn't seem like a troll to run without reason."

"I think one of us should try to find him." Biggie chimed in with the other trollings nodding in agreement.

"How'll we decide?" Creek asked with a laugh going with the flow for once.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Suki yells loudly, only for the adults to shush her, she had a tendency to yell at random times.

"I'm good with that." Satin says," Best two out of three?"

So after a small tournament between the five abled bodied participants, as Smidge was to small to partake, Creek came out as the winner. He took a torch and walked alone into the small cave. It was dark, to dark for Creek who'd only been used to light, well lit places. It was also cold.

"Branch?" He had managed to choke out.

"Creek?" a small voice replied, then from out of nowhere, Branch appeared out of a hole in the side of the tunnel.

'Are we sure he isn't a rock troll in disguise?' Creek thought to himself before taking a breath.

They chatted for s quick second, but Creek knew from the gray trolls answers and lack of eye contact he was lying about his stories. Branch didn't trust Creek, and Creek knew. So Creek thought back to news he'd gotten before being assigned roles in the escape. His mother, Cybil, was pregnant with another child from his father, a thought that kind of disgusted him.

To gain trust, Creek told Branch aout his own troubles. Branch had been through alot, but so had Creek, in his own way. Creek was surprised that Branch listened so intently when he would talk, or make sure to notice every movement, as to acknowledge his existence. It made a sense of comfort come over Creek, even after the refreshing song number.

After Creek was done saying his own woes, Branch comforted him. Hadn't Creek come to comfort Branch? Why did the roles reverse? Why was Creek relieved by the words of the only who could be more pitiful than him?It was when Branch stood up and yelled before smiling to Creek that Creek understood the awkward feelings he had for Branch.

Creek was jealous. Jealous of the orphan for not having overbearing parents, having people who cared for who he really was and didn't care if he was gray. Creek was jealous that even in the face of complete misery and misfortune, Branch still had the courage to move on and help those around him before himself. He didn't care he was Gray, he just cared about the trolls around him associating with a gray troll. He's brave, he's someone to be admired.

Creek admired Branch.

When the two walked out hand in hand, Creek began to think of Branch not as 'the interesting gray troll', but as a 'friend' he'd want to keep with him for as long as possible. The others had thought the same before Creek, based on the way they all greeted each other and played. Truly, they were all in bliss even though Branch was hurt.

Finally, on the last day, when Branch stood up to the scariest doctor in the troll tree, Ash Tree, Creek felt a contagious courage and spoke out. Afterwards he was praised, and he couldn't help but thank Branch profusely in his head for that strength. When Branch suddenly left, he whispered a small promise Creek could somehow pick up about being safe. Creek was bound and determined to be in order to great his friend at the exit of the tunnel.

The snack pack tumbled out of the tunnels then stood back as others rushed out. Everyone waited for different things, a family member, a friend and the king were the top three. The snack pack anxiously waited, their parents coming over to check up on them, but they stayed with their eyes locked on the exit. Creek stood in front, wanting to be the first to greet Branch when he came out.

The large ball of trolls emerged. Creek anxiously looked around the pile, no gray tone to be seen, so his eyes stayed peeled at the entrance. Then King Peppy made his entrance, everyone cheered. Even Creek couldn't help but cheer the king, but still, Peppy said he should be the last out but Branch was still nowhere to be seen. Everyone began to shuffle forwards, taking the kids along.

Creek tried to keep his feet planted, but they kept being forced out from under him. His hope was fleeting, until Yuki and Biggie grab his hands. Together, with Chenille and Satin, they stand strong in a bunch, eyes locked on the cave.

"Children, we need to get moving." Peppy said trying to move them.

"Branch is still in there." Creek said in a defiant manner.

"We aren't going yet, not until Branch come out." Yuki said planting her hair into the ground.

Agreement came from the group, all of them planting their hair down. Creek felt a wave of courage and used all his focus, and he was able to stick his hair to the ground, a feat he hadn't been able to do before. They sat down together, unaware of the panic the adults began to stir.

They see Doctor Spruce being held back by Doctor Ash and King Peppy as he tries to run into the cave. Their parents all try to move them, but give up and sit idly next to the path, using camo to blend into the surroundings. All was silent, until a loud screech hurt everyone's ears.

"Nooo!" the familiar voice screamed.

Minutes later a worn down Branch emerged from the cave. He had tears running down his nealy white face. His hair colored faded even more, but Creek noticed one thing that stood out as dangerous. Branch was known throughout the village for his lack of color yet the vivid red that soaked his hand and wrist struck out against the fading gray of the trolls body. Branch began to rush passed the hidden trollings, but Creek reached out a hand to trip him up. The others all tackled him to stop him from moving, all scared that something might happen if he continues to move. Whatever made him scream, really shook him.

Spruce came over and picked up Branch, both with cold glasy stress filled with a cold that could rival even the worst winter they'd faced. Creek began to sing, to try and calm everyone's nerves, but Spruce's glare quickly shut him and the other up.

When they stopped to make camp, Creek stared at the tent holding his friend, until Thorn forced him to sleep. He couldn't even sleep, he just listened to the breathing in and out of the trolls around him. Before he could even close his eye, the sunlight hurt his eyes, creeping through the leaves of the large hut.

He quickly left the hut to see Branch, a large smile on his face, with a pink bandage around his hand, and the Tree brothers playing with him happily. Creek was relieved, but angry he couldn't do anything to help his friend.

"I'll make sure he doesn't cry again." Creek said quietly to himself, before putting on a smile and running over to play with his friend.


	8. A New Home

If there's one thing trolls are great at doing, it's not dwelling on the past. Once the trolls saw Branch walking around, happily playing with his guardians and other trollings, they sighed in relief and continues to follow Peppy, and the troll who had found the land where they would call their new home.

With the mood increased from depressed and stressed, to happy and hopeful the trolls begin to sing. An instrumental bug came along, bouncing up and down creating an uptune beat.

 _We are family_ , the trolls sing together loudly.

 _I got all my sisters with me_ , the females sing together.

 _We are family,_ everyone joins in together again, _get up everybody and sing_.

 _Everyone can see we're together,_ Peppy sings out as the others harmonize, _as we walk on by._

 _And, and we fly just like birds of a feather,_ Ash sings loudly.

 _I won't tell no lie,_ Spruce and Plum sing in response.

 _All of the people around us they say, can they be that close?_ Peppy sings, _just let me state for the record…_

 _We're giving love in a family does_ , everyone sings out, _we are family! Get up everybody and sing! We are family, get up everybody and sing!_

 _Living life is fun and we've just begun to get our share,_ Creek sings out loudly next to Branch.

 _Of this world's delight,_ the snack pack sings in unison.

 _High hopes we have for the future,_ Suki sings loudly.

 _And our goald's in sight!_ Satin and Chenille sing together.

 _No we don't get depressed, here's what we call our golden rule._ Biggie sings joyously.

 _Have faith in you and the things you do, you won't go wrong._ The snack pack sings together.

 _This is our family jewel!_ Everyone sings out, _We are family! I've got all my sisters with me! We are family! Get up everybody and sing!_

The song trails out as the trolls march and laugh. Everyone talks to each other, the snack pack and Branch all play in the middle of the crowd, then, they finally make it.

In the heart of the forest they had been walking through, is a smaller clearing, with a large mushroom growing out of the base of the largest tree. There are no animals around, so it's quiet, except for a small babbling brook of water. Peppy holds up his hand to make everyone stop at the side of the clearing. Peppy runs out and jumps around lands on top of the mushroom. He looks left and right quickly, then motions for everyone to come out.

"Here, right here!" Peppy announces," There's clean water, fresh air, and sweet acoustics!"

Peppy lifts up Poppy who takes out her cowbell from her hair. She rhythmically beats, and everyone begins to sing loudly as well. After the tune, everyone begins to hum and sing to themselves while gathering closer to Peppy. He clears his throat with a mighty roar, silencing the other trolls. Poppy laughs in the silence, and everyone giggles.

"We must start building." Peppy announces," We will be able to use this space effectively. Everyone will build their homes, but you must come to me so I can allow you the space you require."

Everyone nods in agreement, then gets to work. The snack pack follows their respective parents and guardians, finding areas where their new homes will be. Branch follows Ash and Spruce to a branch near the large mushroom that Peppy had addressed everyone from. Branch sits to the side, watching the brothers.

"Peps, is this alright?" Spruce yells to Peppy across the way. Peppy looks over and nods with a big thumbs up.

Spruce breaths in and walks to the lower part of the branch, hanging upside down. He sways his body back and forth, allowing his hair to grow longer with the breeze. Ash extends his own white hair, and jumps off the branch. He attaches himself to the scalp of Spruce, and uses momentum to swing around his brother in a tight formation. Once two inches is tightly wrapped, Ash swings around the hanging hair, but with less speed, creating a soft net around the flowing hair. Once he reaches the end, he tightly seals the bottom like the top, and pulls himself to swing back onto the top of the branch, landing next to Branch.

Spruce extends his hair slightly, lowering the shell of a new pod slightly, then reaches to his scalp, and plucks a single glittery hair from his head. He retracts the rest of his hair, yet the pod remains in place due to the hair. Spruce then nods to Ash, who does the same, but ties the end of his glittery hair to the tightly wound spire of the top of the pod. Spruce runs around the branch, the strand in hand, about ten times, before stopping atop the branch and tying a small knot in the hair. Spruce smiles to Branch, then places his hands down onto the hair, whispering something. When his hands come up, the strand is gone.

Branch quickly looks over the side of the branch, to see the Pod firmly attached into the tree by the spire. Branch looks in awe to the brothers. He'd always seen the pods and how they're used, but he had never gotten the opportunity to see one made in front of his very eyes. The brothers smile, before fist bumping each other and lowering themselves to the pod's widest side.

"Do you have a knife?" Ash asks Spruce in a condescending manner.

"' _Do you have a knife?'_ of course I do, it's good medical practice." Spruce sigh yells at Ash," Did you forget yours at the tree or something?"

"Nah, just wanted to see if that senile old brain still remembers to pact necessities." Ash laughs while pulling out a knife from his hair.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Ash makes a perfect hole in the side of the wall, then swings himself inside. Spruce sighs.

"I'm only four years older than you Ash." Spruce sighs as he easily swings into the pod as well.

Branch attaches his hair to the side of the tree. It feels loose, and the matter of the height didn't help his nerves either. If his hair didn't attach properly, he could easily fall to his death. ' _No, I can't think like that_ ', Branch thinks to himself with a shivering breath. He stands and tightly holds onto his hair, before allowing his feet to wander off the branch. He free falls only for a moment, but it's enough to make him freeze.

He looks down through a squinted eye, and it's enough to send a chill down his back, though it's the middle of summer. He can't get himself to extend or retract his hair. He just hangs. Slowly, strands of white hair surround Branch, cupping him in a safe hold. Branch relaxes, and his hair comes loose from the branch above.

"Easy there, little tree, we didn't forget about ya." Ash says in a soothing voice as he lowers Branch into the pod," Now, what do you think of our new home?"

The inside of the pod didn't have any furnishings yet, but the hair separate one large room into three off rooms to either side. The the right was obviously going to be a kitchen, with it's well lit atmosphere and homely feel, all it needs is a stove and sink. The main bedroom is to the left, Branch looked in to see two more side rooms, another bedroom and a bathroom. Branch knows they made the extra bedroom for him, but he doesn't know how to feel about having to walk through a different bedroom to get to his own. Then the final room in the back already has the most important purpose in the pod.

It a storage room, all ready to be filled with herbs, prescriptions, bandages and gauze to treat any and every troll to enter the pod. There's also enough space for the room to act as a private room in case of any emergency surgeries or a birthing mother needing some privacy. The main area is going to be used as the main clinical area, spaced about and ready for beds ad stools for anyone to sit on.

"I like it, but where are we going to get furniture?" Branch asks.

"That's the fun part." Ash says with a laugh," We get to make it."

"Many are going to buy furniture from Bucky, the woodsmith, but we of the tree family have a long running tradition of creating our own furniture for our homes." Spruce says in a matter of fact tone," Since you're one of us now, we'll have to show you how it's done"

Excited by the prospect of making something, Branch eagerly sets down his pack off his back and follows the brothers. When he reaches the side of the pod, he's surprised to see the pod safely on the ground, with a set of white stairs coming from the side. He looks in confusion to the brothers.

"We sacrificed one of our supporting hairs to create the pod." Spruce says with a grin," Every troll is born with five to ten supporting hairs. They start out as stubble and grow into the hair we use for everyday purposes. They hold the structure and stretchability in their existence. When we have to do something important, we sacrifice a support to show our dedication. Whatever the supporting hair is incorporated in will listen to the one who sacrificed such an important part of their existence."

"What he's trying to say is that, the hair we plucked to tie off the pod allows us to control every movement and design of the pod." Ash says," He likes the sound of his own voice."

"I was just explaining the importance of our support hairs." Spruce says gently shoving his younger brother.

"When you lose a supporting hair, does your hair begin to droop down?" Branch asks.

"Yeah." The two respond together with the same sad tone.

"Then...Queen Joy." Branch begins.

"Gave everything she could to keep the troll tree safe for young one's, even if it meant losing over half of her support hairs." Ash says with a smile," She helped to create pods for those who couldn't make them."

"She even used a support hair to create a high area in the tree for young children to play on. You were there before." Spruce says, taking Branch's hand and leading him to the forest," Then there was the time she pulled out one of Pep's support strands to help make the largest pod in the tree for community gatherings. Pep wouldn't stop howling for a week about how his head hurt, the drama queen."

"My favorite use was when she pulled out one of her own support hairs, along with Blossom's and Bush's to create a blanket for her godson." Ash says rustling Branch's hair," They can be used for all sorts of purposes like that."

The three continue to talk about support hairs even when they go far into the forest. They stop when they reach a large oak tree. Spruce knocks over a few branches off lower limbs. Ash ;launches up and knocks down a few branches and leaves off the higher branches. Once the three have large bundles, all wrapped up together with grass blades, they begin to head back. After about ten minutes of walking Ash looks up to the sky.

"It's getting dark." Ash says," We should sleep here for now."

"We can make it back." Branch says with a smile," We shouldn't be too far from the new village."

"We don't know what dangers lie in the dark here, Branch." Spruce says," It's better to be safe than sorry."

"That's the creed of the Tree family." Ash says with a proud tone," What we live by."

"We'll camp up in the tree." Spruce says, taking Branch's pack of sticks onto his own back.

"I can take those." Branch says, trying to take back the sticks.

"No." Spruce says, ending the conversation.

Ash and Spruce attach their hair to a high branch on the tree, but wait for Branch to attach before they begin to pull themselves up. Branch takes a couple tries, but secures his hair between the brothers. They all slowly and steadily pull themselves up to their hair. Ash covers himself in his hair, then turns it the color of the branch above. Spruce does the same, and Branch follows suit.

They whisper goodnight to each other, and fall asleep in their cocoons, happy to be away from the bergens once and for all.

It took only a week for Branch to realize he really doesn't want to stay so close to everyone else. It wasn't in how Spruce or Ash treat him, or even Plum and Peppy, but how the other trolls have begun to treat him again.

A troll can always move on, no matter what, even if it was from acceptance back into a slight resentment of another. Branch had thought he would be of more help to the brothers by being an assistant between lessons. He would organize patients, have them fill out any necessary paperwork, and learn how to create healing salves and ointments by watching the brothers. He tried his best to be of use, but it just seemed he couldn't shake the feeling that trolls were beginning to avoid him again.

Finally, on the seventh day of helping the brothers, Branch was in the kitchen, preparing some berries and sugar to make jam that would last for a while, when he heard talking.

"That Branch, I wonder if there's something really wrong with him?" He heard a male troll ask another.

"He's been smiling, but he doesn't sing or dance. He looks happy, yet he's still gray." A female responds," Maybe it's a medical condition."

"I hope it isn't contagious." The male says with a small gasp.

"He shouldn't work in the only clinic if he is sick." The female says with a sigh," I don't like coming here if he's here. I feel like I'll turn gray as well."

"I mean, the doctors spend a lot of time around him, why haven't they turned gray yet?"

"They're creating an immunity so they can protect us."

"I see."

"I just hope Branch finds a cure soon."

"It's really depressing just to look at him. I mean, I feel for him, he's lost everyone, but come one. He's so dramatic, remaining gray even though he has trolls who care for him."

Branch couldn't bear to hear anymore, so he throws his hands over his ears and huddles next to the farthest wall, under a lopsided table he had helped to build. It feels like he can still hear the judgmental voices of those trolls, so he sinks his nails into his ears, trying to tune them out by focusing on the pain.

He feels a sense of betrayal, thinking that everyone had began to treat him like anyone else, but now knowing they talk like that behind his back. It's too much for a child. Emotions fly through his little heart, sadness, anger, regret and depression being the main controllers. He breathes shakily trying to calm himself down, but nothing seems to work.

' _Why am I not happy?_ ' he thinks to himself,' _I know Spruce and Ash and Plum and Peppy are here for me, but I just can't help but be sad. I'm cared for, but I still feel distance between me and everyone else...would it be different if I hadn't gone gray in the first place? What if Grandma were still here, would I be happy? What if we'd escaped earlier? What if...what if…'_ the questions take up all the space in his mind, until a hand touches his shoulder, jerking him back into reality.

"Little tree, what's wrong?" Ash asks, lowing Branch's hands from his ears. Branch opens his mouth to speak, but knows that if he admits anything, he'd only be a burden to the others again. Instead he takes a large breath in and smiles to Ash.

"Sorry, I thought I heard a burgen coming." Branch says in a quiet voice," We aren't too far from burgentown, they could still be coming after us."

"Oh Branch, that's not going to happen." Ash says with a small laugh," We're safe here."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but still." Branch says, scooting out from beneath the table," Better safe than sorry."

Branch stands and wipes off his knees. He smiles to Ash then walks out the kitchen into the main room, where the two trolls who were talking earlier look shocked and murmur to each other. Branch sighs and and continues to walk over to the bedroom.

"Branch… I…" the female troll says, standing and reaching for Branch's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He yells, causing everyone to flinch," You wouldn't want to catch grayness now would you?"

The cold and lifeless reflection in his eyes, causes the female troll to back away and let Branch walk more towards the bedroom. Once inside, he walks into his off room, and picks up his pack.

He opens it and places his books inside once more, along with the pictures he had carefully put up next to the bed he made for himself. He had added another in his short time here. A picture of Ash, Spruce, Plum, Peppy, Poppy and himself, smiling in front of the clinic. Poppy is in Branch's arms, happily smiling to the camera, while his guardians surround him and smile warmly. He liked everyone's smile, but he know that he could see them even without being close.

"Branch." Ash's voice feels like a knife to the ears, but Branch turns slowly to see his uncle in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm scared of heights." Branch says, packing the last photo into his bag," I don't like hanging in the air this high. I thought I could get over it, but I'm not confident on my hair's ability to keep me up here. So, I'll make my own home, one closer to the ground."

"Branch." Ash approaches and puts his arms around Branch's shoulders," You don't have to listen to them."

"I won't be too far." Branch sighs out," I'll find a place on the outskirts of the village. I'll even gather some of those berries and herbs you guys use, so you'll have a reason to come see me. I'll also come back for my lessons, so it's not like I'm going to disappear."

"You don't have to leave."

"I'm going to, uncle." Branch says coldly.

"Little tree." Ash says with a cracking voice.

"I'm not comfortable around other trolls. If I stay here, I'll be forced to interact with trolls who see me in the way those two do. I don't want to feel this helpless everyday. I'm moving to try and become happy again. For you and my new dad, I'll do my best so I'll feel comfortable enough to sing again. I need time."

Ash sits for a second, his tears falling onto the back of Branch's vest. Trying not to sob, he breathes quietly. He doesn't want Branch to leave, or go away to where he can't protect him. He'd stood on the sidelines for nearly six of this precious child's life. He'd known Branch, and cared for him like he was his own, but now was his opportunity to make the child safe. But he's being pushed away. It hurts, but he also knows that Branch doesn't do anything without a reason. It's unreasonable to ask him to stay in a situation that he's uncomfortable with.

"You have to promise me you'll come back at least every other day." Ash says shakilly as he releases Branch. Branch turns and hugs Ash properly.

"I promise." Branch says calmly.

After a minute long hug. Branch picks up his pack and heads out the door, glancing back once more to Ash on the ground, with tears flowing down his face. Branch puts on a smile, and Ash smiles back. Branch walks out the front of the clinic, passing the trolls who talked down on him to see the pod gently on the ground for Branch's safe exit.

He reaches walks out of the pod and away from the center of the village, still in the process of growing. Apparently pods take much more time and effort to make if your not training in making them like Spruce and Ash.

Branch walks farther and farther away from the square, until he reaches the edge of the forest. He looks back to listen to the happy singing and merriment of the trolls. He knows that he can't be like them right now, and it's just painful to try and fit in with them. He's gray, but no one will understand why.

He walks farther, circling around once he can't hear the singing anymore. He walks the outskirts of the village, until he reaches a large rock, with a couple smaller rocks around it. The large rock has a hole in it next to the ground. Branch can't help his curiosity, he peaks into the rock. He's awestruck.

The rock has many purple gem fragments throughout the interior. The smallest light shines and shimmers greatly through the reflections of the crystals. Branch looks to the ground, where a layer of dirt had been blown in through the hole protecting his feet from the poking spikes of the crystals out of the ground. He steps in and walks around. It's a large area, even bigger than the clinic pod.

There's a small sparkle that catches his eyes. Towards the back of the rock, some exposed crystal shines an eerie red. Branch walks over to see a hole falling down even further, into a cave beneath the rock. Of course he had to jump down.

If he thought the rock itself was large, this cavern was a sight to behold. Twice the length of the rock above, almost twice the width and small sparkles of glittery rocks that shimmer from the red crystal, makes Branch's decision final.

He climbs back up to the rock, then looks over to the entrance. He jumps out and pulls one of the smaller rocks up, and puts it in front of the entrance. A perfect door for his perfect hideaway. It's easy enough to move back and forth, and will keep predators away.

He walks back into his rock home, shutting the door behind him, and lays on the ground. From his backpack, he pulls out a box of matches that Spruce had put in on their second or third trek for wood. Branch strikes the match and lets it burn, marvelling at the galaxy like sight above his head. Once the match burns his finger, Branch drops the match.

The silence is pleasant, a small hum from a bird outside, or even the rhythmic thumping of the trolls as they celebrate another night away. He'll never understand that aspect of his culture. They just got away from their number one predators, but still made enough noise to be heard of a mile away, in the morning. Don't get him started on their parties.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Branch says with a smile spreading across his face.

Without realizing it, his eyes shut on their own, and Branch drifts off into a content and peaceful sleep, excited to see how his new home will look with home-made furniture.


	9. Tired, Everyone is Tired

_Author here again, I know literally no one asked, but, the cover image for this story is now a drawing I drew of my interpretation of Queen Joy when she was still in alright health. It took me a while, and time I should've been using to create more chapters or better chapters for the story, but yeah. Hope you guys like it, I tried pretty hard and that's not even the entire image. Hope you enjoy another chapter, but I got to say, I'm going to speed it up from this chapter on. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

King Peppy knew it would be hard to start a new kingdom, but not nearly this hard. In the past seven days he's gotten at most seven hours of sleep. Constant moving from place to place, helping out to create new pods, assigning jobs to the trolls to keep them busy and even creating his own pod for his daughter and himself to live in. He had even seen less of Poppy than sleep, but he knows that once everyone is settled he'd have plenty of time to share with his daughter. Cybil had taken to caring for the children, and calming down the adults, as is her specialty.

It's the middle of the day, Peppy has already gone through twelve pod construction sites, ten land agreements, four moving projects, five furnishing advising sessions and two public disputes. He walks on the ground, too tired to use his hair, when a shouting match starts close to the large mushroom where his new pod is being built. Make that, three public disputes.

Sighing a little loudly Peppy walks over to the large group, hoping to end the discussion quickly so he can get a ten minute nap in. Surprisingly it's the Tree brothers, arguing loudly in front of their pod. Normally they're closer than peas in a pod, always having each others backs. It's rare for them to fight, especially so publicly like this. Trolls whisper worriedly to each other as they look to the doctors.

"He's five years old, you crocodile skinned fuzz for brains!" Spruce yells at his younger brother," How could you just let him up and leave?"

"He doesn't want to be around other trolls moss breath!" Ash yells back," He can't stand these judgemental trolls whispering behind his back anymore! For trollstice sake, he's paranoid to the point of insanity, and he's only five! Do you really think his psyche could stand another moment of constantly looking over his shoulder?"

"No one whispers about him, he's accepted by everyone." Spruce says angrily glaring.

"Then you've gone deaf and dumb, eh?" Ash laughs out," There is no other explanation for how you can be so ignorant to your son's treatment. I shouldn't even call him that for you, seeing as you aren't acting like a father right now."

"Why you!" Spruce yells as he lunges at his brother," Take that back!"

"You're the one who forced him to call you 'dad', idiot brother!" Ash yells as he throws punches at his older brother.

"What about you making him call you 'uncle'?" Spruce spits and he throws punches and blocks.

"It's about that weird gray kid again, isn't it?" A troll onlooker sighs out," Those doctors are crazy about that kid."

"I don't even understand why they make so much of a fuss, it's not like he's happy with them." Another laughs to a friend," If he was, he'd have color."

"It is weird for him to not have color. He's been smiling a lot." A different one whispers.

"He doesn't sing or dance, just watches us. It's really creepy." A trolling, not much older than Branch, says to a friend.

"Look what he's done to the doctors. They've caught some sort of disease from the child." Another says, grabbing her child as she walks away," I'm not letting my kid get infected with that."

Peppy looks around to try and stop the whispers, but no one seems to notice him. Spruce and Ash continue to fight, yelling and rolling around in a flurry of punches and kicks. Peppy tries to think of something to say to break up the fight. They're only damaging their reputations and Banch's by throwing fits like children.

"That's enough!" Plum yells, pulling the two apart from each other with her hair," You are two grown adult trolls with responsibilities and reputation. Stop this petty argument, and resolve it like the mature trolls I know you are."

Everyone looks at the smaller female troll in awe and silence. Her face contorted into an angry glare directed at everyone somehow.

"What are you all looking at, if you have time to make rumors, you have time to work on building up the village." Plum snaps at the crowd, almost instantly making the crowd disperse, leaving Peppy," And you, get over here and clear up this mess."

"Yes, ma'am." Peppy says, quickly scurrying over to the two green trolls, still glaring at each other.

"We can use my pod as a discussion ground." Plum sighs out, then whispers to herself," I work the night shift so those two can rest in peace, but when I have time to sleep it's only yelling and screaming as the background to my dreams."

The four, all tired for various reasons, stagger into the violet pod floating next to the clinic. Plum had set up her pod close to the clinic so she could always be close to the medical supplies while still living her own life and maintaining her own organization of equipment. She also didn't trust the weirdly survivalist brothers to be very dependable once they got everything settled. They didn't organise shifts well together, so Plum has to be close to fill in the gaps, it's why she became a doctor.

Spruce and Ash sit adjacent from each other in two small wooden stools. Between them is a coffee table gifted to Plum by Branch, when he got the hang of trying to make furniture. It's lopsided, and cups can slip off if one's not careful, but Plum loves the small table. Peppy sits to the side of the brothers, with Plum going off into the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

"What led up to this?" Peppy asks with a heavy sigh.

"Ash let Branch leave the clinic to find a new place." Spruce says while maintaining his glare on his brother.

"Branch left because he didn't feel comfortable near those trolls." Ash says sharply.

"He's five." Spruce says.

"He's discriminated against." Ash snaps back.

"Boys!" Peppy says, silencing the brothers," So, Branch felt the trolls were still wary of him, and decided to live elsewhere where there wouldn't be as many trolls around him, right?"

"Yes." Ash responds.

"So you let him pack up his belongings and go searching for a new home. Did you follow him to make sure he was safe?"

"N...no…" Ash says, breaking the glare and looking down.

"So you let a five year old trolling, with no knowledge of the potential creatures of the forest, wander away from the village to try and find a house. I understand his reasons, but he doesn't have much control of his hair due to the stress of his life. Why didn't you go with him?" Peppy asks, clenching the crest of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"I had to take care of the patients." Ash sighs," I should've gone with him, but he wanted to be alone."

"It doesn't matter if he wanted to be alone, you should've been keeping him safe!" Spruce hisses out.

"And where were you then, 'dad'?" Peppy asks quickly, staring at Spruce.

"I...I was out getting berries." Spruce says defensively," I thought Ash would keep everything under control."

"Why didn't you bring Branch? That seems like prime father-son bonding time." Peppy asks," You haven't had this relationship for long, it should've occured to you that he'd want to be by your side."

"I left while they were asleep so I could find enough and be back by dinner." Spruce says.

"Still…" Peppy says.

"I didn't want him to come, alright?" Spruce snaps," The berries I were after were in an unexplored section of the forest. I thought since it's denser the water in the ground would produce more, and I was right, but I didn't know what to expect when out there. I've almost lost Branch twice, I'm not risking him again to the unknown."

"Better safe than sorry." Ash says with a small laugh.

"Exactly." Spruce nods.

"You are idiots." Plum says as she sits down across from Peppy, dark circles under her eye as she looks into her cup of coffee," Let the boy have space, sure, but don't let him go away without supervision. He's a child. Now, you two are going to agree that you're both right, and both wrong, then your going to get your ascots in gear and find Branch. At least see where he's chosen to live, but make sure he's okay. Is that enough?"

"Yes, Plum." The brothers says in unison.

"Plum, can you look after the clinic for a little bit?" Peppy asks, jealous of Plums coffee.

"I'm already up, it's the least I can do." Plum says with a half smile.

"You two, go and find Branch. Tell him to ask me next time when he wants to move somewhere." Peppy says.

"You're not coming?" Ash asks.

"I'm going to take a nap." Peppy says in an absolute tone," I've gone for twenty-seven hours straight helping everyone. If I go out now, I'm going to pass out and get eaten."

"You can sleep here." Plum says," The room is in the back. Hope you don't mind the smell of incense. Cybil gave me some to help me sleep deeper. They're still burning because I'm **supposed** to be asleep."

"Thanks Plum." Peppy says as he gets up and walks to the back of the pod.

"Why are you still here?" Plum says coldly," Go."

"Yes, ma'am." The brothers say, quickly getting up and leaving.

There's nothing scarier than a tired and mad Plum Plimsy. The brothers quickly left the pod and troll village in search of the young troll. Plum watches them go from the door of her pod. She smiles a small smile before retreating back into the pod.

She walks into her restroom, and looks into the mirror Glitter Diamond gave her a day ago. The silver troll is known for her glasswork and mirror collages, but Plum knows this one's special. The small specks of glitter in the corners, from Glitter's hard work, shows how much care was put into this mirror before it was hung.

Plum smiles before she slaps the sides of her cheeks to refocus. She picks up a comb given to her by Cybil, and quickly brushes her hair so her bed head isn't as visible. She then takes out a box of accessory bandages given to her by Silk and Cotton. That dynamic couple could make anything fashionable or trendy. Plum's happy to see that legacy live on through their daughters, Satin and Chenille.

Plum quickly places four bandages in her hair, before smiling and walking back out into the main area of her living quarters. She grabs her cup of coffee and downs the rest. She jumps side to side, shaking every part of her body to make sure they're awake. Once she's feeling energized, she walks out the front of the pod and next door into the clinic.

Several trolls, all with varying injuries greet her. She smiles, but can't help but feel a little angry at the brothers.

'They're definitely going to owe me big for this.' She thinks to herself, before getting to work.

* * *

It took an hour of searching before Ash placed a hand on Spruce's arm. The little brother decides to guide Spruce back to the village. As much as he knows Plum is capable, with only a small amount of sleep, it'd be more irresponsible of them to look for a well hidden troll than take up their own duties.

"He'll come back tomorrow for reading and writing lessons." Ash says softly to his brother.

"Okay." The only response Spruce could muster.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Spruce knows that Branch still has a stigma against him. Maybe Spruce really did become deaf and dumb, because he was almost constantly surrounded by trolls asking or talking about Branch's complexion in a serious tone. Many think he's sick, some think he's contagious, and others just don't want to interact with him because he's gray. It's not fair.

"Why do they feel the need to ostracize a five year old?" Spruce asks quietly, not expecting a response.

"They've only known the bright colors they see everyday as happiness." Ash sighs," If there is no color, then they're reminded of the bergens. Gray is a repressed symbol of the burgens, and is frowned upon in this rainbow troll society."

"But a gray troll can gain its colors back with help." Spruce says looking up through the trees," We've heard about it in legends. When the first trolls were taken, they turned gray, but one strong willed troll sang until everyone regained their colors. Even when I was depressed, no happiness left, Branch gave my colors back to me through reassurement and trust. Why can't I do the same?"

"He's young." Ash says," He needs time to take in his surroundings and feel truly comfortable."

"You're right." Spruce says with a smile," As always."

The two quickly rish back to the clinic, where Plum is quickly trying to hop from patient to patient. She's sweating and working hard, when she locks eyes with the two. A silent exchange of glances between them all tells Plum everything. She sighs, and points to the patients, making the boys move to take care of the patients instead of her.

She walks into the bedroom, and throws herself onto the bed, not able to fight back her heavy eyelids. Without any coaxing, she's deep asleep.

* * *

After a few hours, she wakes up to Spruce gently shaking her shoulder. She feels a weight on her stomach, and looks over to see Ash sleeping next to her, his arm draped over her stomach. A large pink blush comes to Plum's face, but she doesn't say anything. Ash has been a long time crush for her, but this is pretty idiotic behavior for the green troll. Spruce giggles and Plum glares up to him, gently taking off Ash's arm and standing.

Spruce raises a hand with a yawn, and Plum smacks it in a high five.

"Tag out." They say simultaneously.

Spruce collapses on the bed while Plum walks into the empty clinic. It's dark outside, by the feel of the air it's about three in the morning. Plum will have to work until nine or ten, but hopefully with nearly all the pods becoming complete and cooperation going steadily for the rest of the projects, she won't have many patients.

"I love being a doctor." She says with a smile, putting on her white coat," Let's get to work."


	10. A Surprise

_A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus guys, life's been insane. This one is going to be a whopper of a chapter, the longest I've written, but I hope you all enjoy. I'll try my best to post a chapter a week from now on, so stay tuned!_

* * *

The next day Branch showed back up to the clinic, to an uproar by his adoptive family. After a few minutes of crying and hugging, mostly done by Spruce, Branch got right into his lesson. So the pattern would continue. Branch would show up and spend half a day learning how to read and write from either Ash, Spruce or Plum depending on who has a free day, then the next day he would go through the forest near his home, collecting items to build furniture in a way the brothers taunt him.

Occasionally, he'd meet up with his friends to play, but it became rarer and rarer as the weeks began to pass. They got pretty sad he wasn't coming around to often, but are happy when he would play with them again. They had even recently added a new member, a older boy named Guy Diamond who had apparently been helping his mom set up shop for the first month before finding friends.

In a blink of an eye two months had passed. Branch began to feel like his new house was becoming his home. He'd found a small creek next to his home, and was beginning the work of creating an irrigation canal, based off ideas from his father's books, but other than that, he'd already decked out the place with all the furniture he could need. He loves the calm and quiet of his home, away from the rambunxious trolls who seem to hold a party every other day nowadays.

For being so close to the bergens they sure act as if there isn't anything to be afraid of. At least, that's what Branch has been beginning to think. His encounters with the bergens had never really set in until he had spent all this time alone. He isn't just scared of the burgens, but of the idea they could still be looking for the trolls. That thought haunts him every night, and becomes more and more intrusive over time, which is hy he also likes spending time in the village when it's calm.

Speaking of the village, today's a very special day for Branch. He heads to the village for lessons and something else, something special.

Before he leaves, he applies his security measures. He's been getting good at reading his father's old journals, and following blueprints and designs from within. Now before he heads out, he closes the large rock on his from door, then places a small branch rigged to a net trap in front of the door, so if anyone tries to enter, they'll be trapped in a net and have to wait for Branch to find them. It's something that relieves his anxiety, at least a little, plus it's fun to setup each time.

Off Branch heads, ready for his lesson. He's made his own little path in the grass and dirt leading to the village. It's small enough a predator can't really distinguish it, but familiar enough to feel like a part of Branch's home, even to trolls who don't know him well.

Once Branch is in the opening of the village, he walks towards the clinic. Trolls talk among themselves, giving Branch a smile or nod as he passes. He's never going to outgrow his reputation as the Gray troll, but he doesn't have to. Trolls don't talk about him in as much of a bad light as they used to, and that's fine by Branch. As he approaches the underside of the clinic, a thunderous amount of footsteps approach him.

Branch holds his breath and let's three trollings to pounce on his back. Branch falls forwards. When he hits the ground, the airs is pushed out of his lungs, but it doesn't hurt.

"B-R-A!" Chenniles cheerful voice yells into Branch's ear.

"N-C-H!" Satin also yells.

"What's that spell?" Creek yells, jumping on Branch's back.

"Branch." Branch sighs out as he pushes up, knocking the trollings off his back.

He stands and leans back, cracking his back, before looking over to the young trolls. Satin and Chenille giggle as they try to untangle themselves from each other, while Creek quickly jumps up and hugs Branch.

In all honesty, Branch hasn't really liked hugs. They always were given at unwanted times, or forced onto him, but Creeks hug is different. Branch can feel the genuine love of his friend each time they hug. It's comforting, almost like Spruce's and Ash's.

"How's your mom doing Creek?" Branch asks, gently pushing away the purple troll.

"Still as pregnant as ever." Creek sighs," Honestly I don't know if my little sis will be born, or pop out in frustration."

"If she's anything like you, I know she's waiting for dramatic timing." Branch laughs.

"Do you have lessons again today, Branch?" Satin asks, successfully jumping out of her hair knot.

"Yep, but I think I'll stay a little longer today. " He replies.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Satin asks, now trying to untie her sister.

"Well, today's a good day. I might as well play with my friends for a while. Speaking of friends, where are the others?"

Satin and Chenille freeze for a second before frantically looking between each other and Branch. He wants to ask them what's wrong but Creek quickly steps between them.

"Biggie went out with his brothers and sisters to learn about the local fauna around here. Smidge, Suki and Poppy are having a tea party right now, and you know how deathly serious Smidge is about her tea parties. Guy is helping out his mom in her mirror shop and we were just playing when we saw you." Creek says in a calm tone with a large smile.

"O...oh, so everyone's doing their own thing today." Branch says with a small laugh," Well thanks for calling out. I'll play later, alright?"

"See you after lessons!" Chenille pipes up, almost free from her hairy prison.

"See ya!"

Branch looks up and breathes deeply before whipping his head back and forth, then launching it up next to the clinics entrance. He pulls himself up, and swings in through the doors of the clinic. He looks around, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around, which is strange. Normally there's at least two or three injuries a day, it's never completely empty.

"Dad!" Branch yells out, which is Stoll weird to him but he forces himself until he can get used to saying it normally," Uncle? Auntie?"

He wanders around slowly before looking through the rooms. Not in the kitchen, nor the two bedrooms, or even the bathroom. He's starting to get a little freaked out, but he sees a small slip of paper on the check in desk near the front.

' _Branch, today we've closed the clinic for the purpose of allowing our supplies to get restocked. If you are reading this, we are most likely at Cybil's tea shop.'_

Branch carefully folds up the paper into a small square and places it in a small pocket inside his vest. He attaches his hair and drops down onto the ground, next to where Creek and the twins play. the girls laugh a little before covering each others mouths.

"Branch, that was a quick lesson." Creek says in a confused tone.

"They weren't there." Branch sighs," I guess I should go home."

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" the twins shout in unison, before Creek slams his hand on their mouths.

"Certainly they'd want to see you, and you came all this way to see your dad. Didn't they leave a note or anything?" Creek asks with a shaky laugh.

"They said they'd be at Cybil's ship, but I don't want to interrupt their work." Branch says taking out the note.

"Mom's shop? Well I'll take you there. You haven't been there yet right? I know which way we need to go!"

Creek grasps Branch's hand without waiting for a response. Branch just sighs and let's his best friend drag him along, they haven't spent much time together, so he's probably thinking up excuses to keep him here longer.

After a bit of walking Creek opens the door to a small shop made of Sea green hair. Inside it smells heavily of spices and tea mixtures, so much so, it's pretty hard to breath. Branch and the twins have to cough a little to get used to it while Creek releases Branch's hand.

"Mom, you're here aren't you?" Creek says to an opening behind the counter.

A small jingle rings in the air, like small bells and small metal pieces clinking together. Then she walks out. Cybil, the health guru of trolls village. Her long hair going from a blue to foamy green, attaching to her purple head. She has five piercings on her left ear, four on her right, a nose ring and a small split on her lip. She has her eyes closed, but opens them softly to smile at Creek and the group. She's truly a beautiful troll. Her stomach pops out from her fitted robes, ripe to pop with a small troll within.

"Ah, Creek." Cybil says with a large smile," I see you've brought your little friends. How may I help you all today?"

"Mom, Branch is looking for his dad, had been here today?" Creek asks ducking under the counter to give a hug to his birth mother.

"Branch's father?" Cybil asks, looking Branch up and down, with a confused look that hurts Branch slightly, before she perks up," Oh, the Spruce boy! Yes, he was here earlier, but he's already left. He's left a note in case you come by."

"A note?" Branch asks.

Cybil nods, then leaves to the back only to come back within seconds. She holds out eh paper to Branch, who eagerly takes the paper.

' _Branch, sorry but it seems you've just missed us. We've decided to get some more robes for the clinic. We'll be at the tailor's if you'd like to see us again.'_ The note reads.

"Ah, they've gone to mommy and daddy's!" The twins says excitedly.

"Then I guess we'll go there next?" Branch asks with a small smile.

"Absolutely." Creek smiles, as he jumps the counter to Branch's side.

"Ah, before you go, I've got something for you." Cybil says as she looks to the counter behind her, grabbing a small jar full of leaves and herbs," This is my own blend of teas and spices that will align your chakras and fix your auras. I want you to feel better, and I think this'll help you."

"Oh, thanks." Branch says, taking the jar," I'll make sure to make some when I get home."

"Be safe out there children." Cybil smiles.

"Bye mom!" Creek says as he pushes everyone out of the room.

They quickly walk out of the room, and into the village again. Creek leads the way, singing happily while the twins provide backup. Branch smiles as he's lead away from the spice shop. Soon they're in front of a large shop covered in glitter and glamorous colors. Without any sign, Branch already knows what it is.

"Mother, Father." Satin and Chenille yell as they burst into the shop. A loud thud of bass explodes and a blur of trolls suddenly appear before the trollings.

"Satin!" The blinding male troll says loudly.

"Chenille!" The glittery female troll says with a loud yell.

"Välkommen hem!" the two yell as they scoop up the twins in a hug.

"Bra att vara hemma!" The twins yell happily.

"Um, hello?" Branch says breaking the awed silence between the group.

"Ăh är det dina vänner?" The male asks, removing his shimmering sunglasses and walking away from his daughters.

"Ja!" Chenille says happily as she jumps over to her friends.

"De är Creek och Branch!" Satin says happily as she pats Creek and Branch on the head.

"Ah! Hello!" The female says clapping to turn off the lights.

"What's up with your parents?" Creek asks the twins in a whisper.

"Oh, they're from a distant troll tribe that immigrated to the troll tree a generation ago." Stain says.

"Yeah, it was a huge coincidence. They were traveling on Bagabonds to a new home, but a stray gust of wind knocked off our grandparents onto the troll tree, where they were stuck until they were chosen for trollstice." Chenille sighs out," Mom and dad met and fell in love instantly. Now they run the clothing store here."

"Wow, what a well thought out explanation." Branch says with a smile.

"Yeah, we're proud of our history, but no one asks." Satin laughs.

"I am Silk." The female trolls says, drawing in the boys for individual hugs.

Silk Fabrics, the small business owner of the local clothing store. She's a pale pink troll with cotton candy blue hair, full of glitter and three glittering accessories. Her eyes are sapphire blue, and seem to glow due to her sparkling blue jumpsuit that reflects even the smallest sliver of light beautifully.

"I am Jute." The male troll says with a hearty laugh as he hugs the boys as well.

Jute Fabrics, the main sewster and designer of the tailor shop. Almost the exact opposite of his wife, Jute is a cotton candy blue troll with a swirl of fluffy pink hair on his head, as well as a bushy pink beard and mustache. His eyes shimmer with a rose color, amplified by his shimmering pink jumpsuit.

"Yes, hello, I am Branch." Branch says with a smile, extending his hand out in greeting. The two smile and shake hands with the youngster.

"I'm Creek." Creek says loudly jumping in front of the two tailors," And namaste."

"Ah, namaste." The parents smile and giggle.

"Picking up traits from your mother, are you?" Branch giggles.

"Yep!" Creek beams," I'm the one who'll take over the store when mom's away. I have to practice every day."

"That's nice." branch smiles.

"Speaking of parents." Silk says, drawing attention to her," I believe Spruce has just left. However he mentioned something about new portraits of the doctors for present purposes."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll get going then." Branch says with a smile.

"Ah, but first, I wanted to show you a little something, small tree." Jute says with a smile grabbing Branch and leading him into a different room.

"Wait, wait, I'm not here for…" Branch tries to protest, but suddenly fabric spins around him at dizzing speeds.

Flashes of greens, blues, and browns fill his vision. He can't focus and falls into a daze, only to be snapped awake by Jute smilking with a mirror in front of Branch. He looks into the mirror to see himself, with a brown long sleeve shirt, a vest made of new green leaves, and a new pair of brown pants, with black patterns along the sides to make it look like a stump. All together, he looks like a little tree, and he can't help but smile at the ridiculous little expression.

"I call it 'Closer to Nature'." Jute says with a smile," You really look like a little tree now."

"Thanks, do you need me to take it off?" Branch asks.

"Nah, keep it." Jute says with a smile.

"We can let a few outfits go without any repercussions." Silk says walking into the room," Now head on out. I'm sure you'll find your father in the next location."

"Thanks!" Branch says with a large smile.

"Let's go!" The twins says, grabbing Branch's hands and pulling him out of the shop.

"De är söta barn." Silk says with a smile as Jute squeezes her shoulder.

"Jag hoppas att den gråa har en bra födelsedag." Jute says with a smile.

"Ja." Silk says before closing the door behind her.

In a matter of minutes, the group of four make it to the local photographer shop. They walk in quickly, only for the shop owner to look over and smile a sad smile.

"Before you say it, they're gone again aren't they?" Branch sighs out.

"Sorry, hun." The larger female troll says from behind the counter.

"Alright." Branch sighs," I think I'll head home."

"Oh deary, before you leave, how about I photograph you?" The troll says with a smile," I'll do it for free, so why don't you stay for a little bit."

Branch looks over to the girls and Creek, who smile and motion for him to move over to the counter. Branch sighs and smiles. Hes honestly not used to all this, he's pretty tired form the running and attention, but he feel loved by his friends. Once in a while isn't to bad for this.

"Just follow me honey." The troll says, guiding Branch to the back.

This large troll has deep blue skin, with light blue hair on top. She can't help but remind Branch of Biggie, but he's not going to bring that up. After about ten minutes the photoshoot is done. The pictures print and then are given to Branch, who accepts them with a sigh, placing next to the jar of tea.

"Let's go to the next place." Creek says, starting to tug Branch's new shirt.

"Yeah, let's go!" The twins say in unison.

The three lead Branch out of the shop, but as soon as their about a foot and a half away from the shop, Branch shakes Creek off. The three stop quickly and turn to Branch. Branch smiles a small but sad smile before looking at his friends.

"I'm gonna call it a day guys. I mean, I've been here longer than my lesson was even supposed to go." Branch says in a quiet tone," Dad's busy today. I'll come back tomorrow anyways. I need to go and check on my home, It's pretty far out so there might be an animal or something that's done something. It's not safe for me to be this far away for long periods of time."

Even Branch knows he's beginning to ramble, but he can't help it. Even with his everyday encounters with others nowadays, he still hasn't been much of a talker. He hates talking about himself or coming up with reasons to leave when he feels he doesn't fit in. But, now's not the time to think about that, he needs to have some alone time.

"Can we at least walk you home?" Satin asks, walking up and gently taking Branch's hand.

"I've always been curious as to what your home looks like." Chenille smiles," We can end today when we drop you off."

"I don't know, it's a bit far for kids to go." Branch says with a shy smile.

"You're a kid yourself, don't lecture us about that." Creek laughs," Besides, there's three of us, nothing will attack a group."

"I guess you're right." Branch says with a sigh, before smiling to his small group," But stay close, I don't want you to wander and get lost."

"Yessir!" The three laugh as they follow behind Branch.

Branch moves at a walking pace, making sure that the trollings behind him can keep up and stay at a safe distance. He knows the areas near his house like the back of his hand by now, and he knows there's certain creatures who wouldn't mind having candy colored trolls as a quick snack, even if they are in a group. He makes sure they stay in the shadows, avoiding any obstacles that could indicate their location, until they are about three feet from the rocks. Branch stops everyone and hurries them into the shadows, covering their mouths to keep them from talking to loud. Something's wrong, but Branch can't quite seem to place it yet.

"What's wrong?" Creek asks quietly, moving Branch's hand.

"I'm going to check something out." Branch whispers," Stay down and out of site until I come back."

The trollings nod, looking up with scared expressions. Branch gently pats each of their heads, before turing and sprinting to a tree nearby. With a floating grace, he jumps and propels himself forwards off of various branches, all while not rustling a single leaf. Once he reaches the branch of his choice, he attaches his hair to stop his momentum, landing on the branch quietly. He scampers along the moss on the branch as to not break the bark, until he's at the end.

He looks to his home, focusing as hard as he can to see anything out of the ordinary, and sure enough he sees it. The net for catching intruders has been activated, and the stone door left slightly ajar. Something's in his house, who or what it is, Branch has no idea. He does know that there has to be at least something in the net though, so he looks to the tree where his trap has been laid and takes a deep breath. He gets to his feet and jumps forwards, extending his hair towards the branch holding his net, until it attaches, and he launches himself towards it.

He lands safely, and right above the net, which rustles and shakes slightly. It's completely black and covered, making it nearly impossible to make out the shape inside. It could be as harmless as a baby catterbug, or something as dangerous as an adult jaggerfox. Whatever it is, Branch doesn't want to take a chance with his friend so close.

He pulls out a small sharp rock he's been using as a knife, and sticks it between his teeth. He crawls down the ropes suspending the net, watching the net swish and twitch violently. Branch breaths in and out deeply, wrapping his legs around the rope tightly and carefully releases his hands, making sure he can keep up with his own strength and balance. After a few unsteady second he sighs and takes out the knife. In one fell swoop, he slices the rope, and the net goes hurtling towards the earth, with a loud and shrill scream. A scream that could only come from a troll, one Branch know's pretty well.

Branch throws his hair down and catches the net ten seconds before it hit the ground. He slowly releases his hair and gently places the net down, before dropping down and catching himself next to the net. He rips it open to find Biggie shivering and crying inside the net. They lock eyes and Biggie quickly runs and attaches himself to Branch, while sobbing uncontrollably.

"What are you doing out here? Why were you in the net?" Branch says angrily to Biggie, while also hugging him and gently patting his back to calm Biggie down.

"I...I…" Biggie tries to speak but just sobs again.

Branch sighs and uses all his strength to pick up Biggie and move him out of the light. He rushes over and sets the shaken troll next to the others. Biggie sees the twins and Creek and sobs louder and he curls up with them. He still shakes and trembles, and Branch can't seem to calm him down. The twins try to talk to him and Creek begins to chant some sort of prayer, but Biggie doesn't calm down.

Branch quickly looks around, and he spots a small group of mewnipillars, small docile bugs that meow like kittens. Branch quickly rushes over and picks up the smallest one, before running back and grabbing Biggies attention.

"Hey, hey Biggie." Branch says, causing the blue troll to look," I have a present for you." Branch presents the small mewnipillar," It's name is, uh, Mr. um…"

"Mr. Dinkles!" Creek says quickly patting Biggie on the back.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Dinkles." Branch says, winking to Creek," He's here to make you feel better and tell you everything's alright! Here, tell him Dinkles."

"Mew." The mewnipillar squeak, and Biggie just stares at it.

Biggie gets up slowly and takes the small bug away from Branch. They look into each other's eyes, everyone is silent. Biggie smiles and the small bug mews. Biggie hugs it and laughs. Everyone sighs and looks around before patting Biggie on the back.

"Biggie, what were you doing out here?" Branch asks in a calm tone.

"I was here to...um…" Biggie says, as he begins to blush and look away from Branch's eyes. Whatever it was, Biggie seems embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go inside. We can all talk." Branch sighs.

He takes Creek and Biggie by the hands, who then take Satin and Chenille's hands. The twins hold Branch's presents. Branch walks up to his door and moves it away ushering the kids in until he himself goes in. He closes the door quickly and sighs. He turns around and his heart nearly stops.

"Surprise!" Every troll in the room yells, and there's a lot of trolls.

Spruce and Ash pop little firecrackers, Poppy, Smidge and Suki all cheerfully blow into little air horns, Peppy laughs heartily as he claps, Plum hoots and hollers while Cybil and Silk smile and laugh quietly to themselves. Guy Diamond, Glitter Diamond, Creek, the twins, Jute, Biggie and the troll from the photo shop all laugh loudly and applaud as Branch looks around in a stunned silence.

"What is going on?" Branch yells in alarm. Everyone looks around and smiles to each other.

"Happy Birthday Branch!" Everyone yells making Branch fall against the wall.

"We wanted to surprise you." Suki yells out.

"You did a great job of it." Branch says, not losing his fearful expression.

"Now, now, I believe we need to let the boy have some space." Peppy says with a smile as he approaches and gives Branch a hug.

"We all came because you mean a lot to us Branch." Plum says, giving Branch a party hat and pat on the head.

Without anymore words to say, Branch smiles a large smile, and the party continues. Branch is ushered around to everyone, he says hi, and they give him assorted presents. After an hour, every one decides to wrap it up. Branch thanks everyone as they exit. Finally it's just Branch, Peppy, Ash and Poppy left.

"Were you surprised?" Peppy asks with a smile.

"More than you think." Branch says with a small laugh," thanks for all of this."

"You may be far out from the village, but know you're not alone Branch. " Peppy smiles," Let's go Poppy, it's almost bedtime."

"Oh…" Poppy says quietly, she's been speaking more and more nowadays," Can't I stay here? I wanna sleep."

"Honey, we can't impose on Branch any further. " Peppy sighs.

"But I wanna!" Poppy cries, shaking off Peppy and hugging Branch's side. Peppy and Ash look to Branch, who just puts up a hand with a smile. Branch gets on his knees to look Poppy in the eyes.

"Poppy, I really like hanging out with you too, but there's monsters around here. It's be dangerous for you to stay here." Branch says in a calm tone.

"But, what if the monsters get you?" Poppy sobs, tears flowing," You're all alone."

"I'm not alone Poppy." Branch says with a smile," Besides, I'm a monster fighter! I can take down any monster, they won't hurt me."

"Then I can stay?" Poppy asks with a smile.

"Poppy…" Branch says with a sigh.

"Branch's bedtime is in ten minutes, would you be able to go to sleep that quickly, princess?" Ash asks, pulling her away from Branch and into Peppy's arms.

"Yeah!" Poppy says.

"Prove it." Ash says with a smile.

Poppy smiles and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she breathes deeply, fast asleep. Peppy laughs, and bids Ash and Branch goodnight, before taking Poppy back home. Ash smiles down to Branch, rustling his hair.

"Now, for your final present." Ash says, reaching into his own hair and pulling out a neatly wrapped box with a large green bow," Here ya are."

Branch takes it and looks to Ash. Ash smiles and Branch quickly opens the present. He can't believe his eyes. Inside the box is a knife, the blade as large as his palm, and the hilt the same. It's black, with silver outlining the sharp part of the blade. The grip is cushioned, yet sturdy with a reliable lightness. Branch wraps his fingers around the grip and slowly moves the blade side to side, there's little to no weight at all.

"Do you like it?" Ash asks with a chuckle.

"Uncle Ash…" Branch says, small tears in his eyes," I love it. How did you get dad to agree to this?"

"Oh, I didn't tell him." Ash smiles," Your overprotective dad wouldn't even let you look at this blade, let alone keep it. But any survivalist needs a sturdy knife to rely on, isn't that right?"

"Yeah." Branch says with a large smile.

Branch sets down the knife and gives Ash a large hug. Ash smiles and wraps his arms around the small troll. For a second, it seems as if Branch's hair flickers from black to the navy blue Ash remembered, but it fades so quickly, Ash doesn't acknowledge it. It still makes him happy, to know there's a chance Branch is getting happier, a chance his color may return.

"Are you sure your fine by yourself tonight?" Ash asks in a more serious tone," Spruce and I are more than willing to stay here for you."

"I've survived fine so far." Branch says in a light tone," Go back to the clinic, you're needed more there."

Ash and Branch step away from each other. Ash smiles as he leans down and gives Branch a kiss on the forehead. He steps a foot out of the door before looking back to Branch.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then." Branch replies with a smile.

The door closes behind Ash, and Branch is left alone. He stretches, then walks over to the small hole leading to the lower level. He jumps down and walks to the farthest edge of the cavern, where he's been working on going down farther into the earth. On a table near the hole, are the pictures of his family. He smiles, before taking out the sharp rock he'd been using, and putting on the table.

"I had a good birthday." He says to the pictures," I'll have more good birthdays from here on out as well. You don't have to worry. Night mom, dad, grandpa and grandma."

He makes his way back up into the main cavern, lighting a small candle to reflect off the geode crystals. He cozies up in his bed and stares at his stars. With a large smile on his face, Branch drifts to sleep.


End file.
